<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quite Possibly the Best Problem Aka Baby Blues by Jacob_The_Random_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783845">Quite Possibly the Best Problem Aka Baby Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_The_Random_Writer/pseuds/Jacob_The_Random_Writer'>Jacob_The_Random_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_The_Random_Writer/pseuds/Jacob_The_Random_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The city of Ninjago held a vast seedy network of crime bosses and gang organizations, but luckily two teams work within the police force to bring such criminals to justice. When Cole and Kai's police division mixes with Zane, Jay, and Nya's they are all in for a bumpy ride and long night. In order to catch the one man threatening peace in Ninjago the two teams must learn to work with one another, perhaps they work together too well. Or maybe not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Kai, Nya/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Open Invite to the Seedy Underbelly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My summary may be bad, but the story is good. The general time setting in in 1959 and the group does not have elemental powers rather they are normal police members on the Ninjago force.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was still young in all consideration, the time was only 9 pm, the weather was fair a cool soft breeze floating through the streets, and the people were enjoying it dressed in their crisp best. On this perfect night in the great city of Ninjago, the place to be was the swing and rock n’ roll night club Stix. A man with pure pale skin and stiff upright pale blonde hair had just arrived stepping out of his taxi with an upright demeanor. </p>
<p>His shoes were shined to perfection, their bright white stark against the asphalt of the parking lot. His light blue pants were tight against his thin frame his legs stretched upward making up the majority of his height. A matching white shiny belt separated his pants from his even lighter shirt. The blue was so light it looked almost white and was a perfect blend with his pale skin tone the collar stiff and sharp the color complementary to his ice blue eyes. Those, however, were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses despite the sun having gone down over two hours ago. Zane had preferred to keep his identity more or less hidden. </p>
<p>There was a short line to enter the club a few people dressed to the nines along with Zane waiting to enter. The space inside was full of music and lights as people chatted loudly, danced haphazardly, and drank heavily. Upon immediate entry of the building, one would see a tall muscular man leaning against a railing overlooking the club. His skin tan and hair dark black with a cigarette balancing between his lips the paper sticking slightly to his bottom lip. He wore an all black suit with dark pants and a dark blazer atop a black tee shirt. Cole always did prefer a more casual look as compared to the suit and tie style. </p>
<p>When Zane stepped into the building the music and lights instantly gave him a headache he never enjoyed loud noises or bright lights. In the following seconds after Zane adjusted to the light and sound his eyes caught Cole’s. Zane was ducking his head down a bit his eyes shining from behind his dark glasses. Cole was glad his cigarette was sticking to his lip or else it might have dropped from his mouth, but he kept his calm front watching as Zane moved out of the doorway past him. </p>
<p>The pale skinned man stepped down three stairs onto the club floor rounding the rail and removing his glasses. The blonde scanned over the tables of the club beyond the dance floor. Once his eyes caught his fellow team members he made his way over. </p>
<p>“Nya”Zane nodded his friend “Jay”he nodded to the other and then took a seat in the booth. The three where meeting at the night club per request of their police Captain. Zane, Jay, and Nya worked in the Murder Investigation Unit in the fourth precinct within Ninjago under the direction of Captain Wu. Their jobs were to investigate crime scenes and analyze the evidence in order to find a culprit. This case however, sent them out into an undercover job in search of a suspected criminal. In addition to the strange assignment the group was also to join forces with a different district in the Ninjago police force. In an attempt to control the best outcome for this division mixer Captain Wu had sent out the three most trusted members of his force. Jay and Nya were already chatting when Zane arrived he scanned over the crowd of dancing people before speaking. </p>
<p>“This is quite an odd place to search for someone”Zane remarked slowly looking back to his friends. Before Jay or Nya could answer a perky woman in a rather revealing outfit approached their table with an empty tray tucked under her arm and a notepad in her hand. </p>
<p>“Drinks?”she asked to which Jay nodded. </p>
<p>“I’ll take a hard cider”the light brown haired man asked he had chosen to wear a full suit. The smooth blue color sat against a traditional white undershirt buttoned tightly below complete with a blue bow tie. </p>
<p>“Red wine”Nya ordered next she had dawned a tight red pencil skirt and red blazer with a small red hat tilted on her perfect sprayed black hair pointed beside her cheeks. </p>
<p>“Old fashioned please”Zane asked folding his hands and placing them on the table the waitress nodded then left to put the order into the bar. “Do we know who we are looking for”Zane asked, they had been given a surprisingly small amount of information about this case upon receiving the assignment. </p>
<p>Nya nodded, “Wu said he’s got blonde hair, green eyes, usually wears green. Not much to go off of, but it’s something”she shrugged then looked out over the crowd. </p>
<p>Zane clicked his tongue in disappointment “Not here yet I suppose”he muttered both Nya and Jay nodded. The waitress returned with their drinks setting them on the table with three clinks. “I do not like the notion of working with another division. Another division means new people and I am sure I do not need to tell you what that means”Zane sipped his drink while Jay took a big gulp of his cider. </p>
<p>“Well I’m sure you’re gonna tell us anyway”Jay chuckled raising his glass a bit.</p>
<p>Zane felt a small smirk come to his face “It means unknown variables which can lead to problems and problems are never good”he corrected pointedly. Once more Zane searched over the crowd now looking for blonde or green, but he found nothing that felt like a strong enough lead. “What do we know about the other division people”Zane looked back over to his team.</p>
<p>“Even less than the target”Jay answered solemnly. “They only told us that one guy would be wearing black and the other red. Those are pretty common colors”Jay scoffed and set his bottle on the table a bit harder than expected. Zane ran his gaze over the bar his eyes pausing on the man from the entrance, his dark irises loomed over the three’s table before they slowly turned away back towards the bar. </p>
<p>“I believe I may have already been aquatinted with one of them”Zane said standing he smirked and grabbed his glass from the rim. “I will be back”he said calmly. He moved through the club carefully slipping past people and dancers. Cole was sitting on a bar stool waiting for his partner, the biggest hothead in all of Ninjago, to return from the bathroom. He had gone in search of their target in the stalls. </p>
<p>“Just when I need a light. Honestly, he’s good for one thing”Cole muttered to himself lowly with a smirk and a chuckle. Cole and Kai were a part of the fifth precinct in Ninjago referred to vaguely as the Protection unit they seek out people who do not want to be found and offer protection to those under certain pressures from criminal organizations. Cole’s cigarette lay unlit in his mouth he had already finished the one he had when he was at the door now he only needed a light. </p>
<p>“You know”he heard a voice above him. His eyebrow quirked up quickly and he twisted his seat. Zane stood beside him he had a teasing tone in his voice and playful look in his eyes. “Cigarettes are extremely dangerous for your health”he continued in a smooth and teasing voice. Zane slid his drink onto the bar top and took the seat beside Cole. The dark haired man smirked, carefully taking the stick from his mouth he rolled it between his fingers analyzing the paper. </p>
<p>“I’m here for a good time. Not a long time”Cole countered before sticking the cigarette back in his mouth. He matched Zane’s teasing nature with his own and threw in a hint of flirtatiousness into his voice. </p>
<p>“That is very careless”Zane smiled his eyes going half lidded he swirled his drink around in the short cup. </p>
<p>“I like to think of it as… confidently risky”a smirk and a raised brow brought a bubbly laugh out of Zane’s throat. Cole’s smirk turned into a smile and he glanced over to the bar top quickly he reached over to a small vase. Inside the vase sat three flowers one of which was a white rose. Cole plucked the rose from it’s watery vase and held it up to Zane. “So what’s a flower like you doing in dump like this”Cole offered the rose over with a smirk. Against Zane’s better judgment his face heated up. His pale skin was one of his best attributes, but when it came to blushing it was hard to hide. Zane took the rose and turned away to hide his face. </p>
<p>A hand suddenly landed on Cole’s shoulder the man tensing he looked over to the person the hand belong to calming when he saw Kai. The man next to Cole had spiked dark brown hair with a similarly styled suit to Cole save for the color of dark red. Underneath he decided on a muted blood red v-neck. Zane pressed his lips now completely positive of his suspicions. </p>
<p>“If you two would join me and my friends, I believe we have some business to attend to”Zane stood straight upright and looked over to his table. Jay and Nya had been watching tapping their feet and fingers anxiously as they waited for Zane to return. The three from the bar joined the two at the table settling into the booth. Nya took one edge Jay sliding right beside her while Zane motioned for Kai to take the middle before moving in himself and leaving Cole on the other edge. “Introductions are in order. My name is Zane”he offered his hand to Kai first on his right.</p>
<p>“Kai”the man answered shaking Zane’s hand then the blonde moved his hand over towards Cole on his left. Cole took Zane’s hand and in a smooth motion leaned down to place a soft kiss on the fingers. One of Zane’s eyebrows lifted in surprise and he smirked. </p>
<p>“Cole”the dark haired man answered pulling away. Zane carefully folded his hand on the table resting them on top of the rose Cole had given him before. </p>
<p>“Jay”the blue clad man offered. </p>
<p>“Nya”the only woman answered in a stern voice. Cole pulled out his momentarily forgotten cigarette extending it over to Kai who quickly lit it then his own. </p>
<p>Cole pulled in a drag from the stick “Alright, let’s talk then”he blew out away from the table. “We’re looking for someone very special and very important. The son of the biggest crime boss in Ninjago. Lloyd Garmadon”Cole started. As he talked Kai stuck his hand into his jacket and pulled out a small picture.  “As you may or may not know we’re with the Prevention and Protection division. You can think of it as a type of witness protection program”Cole explained as his partner tossed the small photo across the table it slid over to Jay and Nya. The two scanned the photo before handing it over to Zane who analyzed the face. The face had softer features, blonde hair with a slight wave flowing down stopping over his ears, finally his eyes were extremely bright green and vibrant. </p>
<p>“Why is our division partnering with yours. As you may or may not know, we are with the Murder Investigations, the two do not exactly line up perfectly”Zane asked handing the photo back to Kai. </p>
<p>Cole sat back against the booth cushion “Well you did just investigate a murder by the hands of one of Garmadon’s lackeys. We have reason to believe that if caught that guy can be the missing link between us and Garmadon”the group went quiet as Cole tapped his cigarette on the ashtray in the middle of the table. “But if I’m honest working with other divisions can be risky”Cole finished in a stern tone. Zane nodded lightly he had already mentioned that fact to his team, but a smirk came to his face regardless. </p>
<p>“I thought you enjoyed risk”he leaned forward slightly a smugness in his voice and a smirk directed towards Cole. </p>
<p>The tan man chuckled “Sure, but let’s just say I also like a certain level of structure in a job”he placed his cigarette back between his lips it was almost gone already as he took another long drag. </p>
<p>“Maybe you need to be more flexible”Zane remarked sitting back Cole raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“But what does Lloyd have to do with this. If we catch the murderer for our case then you’ll have your man. Why this extra step?”Jay asked pushing his drink away for the moment. </p>
<p>“Well our job is to protect the right person. Your’s is to catch the criminal. Lloyd is suspected to make the best right hand for his father in their criminal circle. He may even be the assassin for the gang, although we have no proof. Your boys in interrogation will get all the info we need out of him. All we gotta get is a secondary source, that’s your guy, and hopefully then we can track down and catch Garmadon once and for all”Kai explained while rolling his shoulder he motioned to the three when referring to their case. </p>
<p>“So we wait til this Lloyd shows up here, then what?”Nya asked looking between Cole and Kai. Zane’s eye caught a blip of bright green and he looked over. Lloyd had just stepped into the club his eyes and trajectory set on the bar. </p>
<p>“I suppose we find that out now. That’s your job”Zane pointed over to Cole then to Kai. The entire table looked over to the bar each one seeing the same thing, a bright green body and blonde hair. </p>
<p>“We’ll get in close. I’ll signal you”Cole leaned over to Kai who nodded. Cole tossed his cigarette down on the ground and stood stepping on it to extinguish the bud. “Let’s dance”he held his hand out to Zane with a bold smirk on his face Zane’s eyes opened a bit wider in shock. Zane’s division had never been set out on an undercover case before and dancing had never been his forte so he was very much outside his comfort zone. </p>
<p>“That is not really my style”Zane responded to which Cole only smirked more. </p>
<p>“Maybe you need to be more flexible”he countered teasingly. Zane slowly got up taking Cole’s hand. Cole lead them towards the dance floor pushing through the crowd to get closer to Lloyd who had made his way into the middle of the dancers. Jay and Nya were right behind the first pair watching Cole and Zane. Once they were near enough to Lloyd, Cole tugged Zane’s body close and wrapped an arm around his lower back. The dance floor was much more crowded than Zane originally expected it to be his body pressed tightly against Cole’s. The music was so loud that they could only speak to one another via shouting right beside each other’s ear. </p>
<p>Cole’s hips moved smoothly as he took steps back and forth obviously trained to some degree in swing dancing. Zane followed along as best as he could glancing down for the majority of the time both to keep his feet off Cole’s toes and to keep his eyes from Cole’s suave dark ones. Cole was surprisingly taller than Zane by an inch or two which was a difficult feat since Zane was already rather tall. In a practiced motion Cole sent Zane out into a spin pulling him back facing him away this time his back pressed against Cole’s chest. The muscular arms of the tan man were crossed over Zane’s thin body holding his hands tightly. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna signal Kai now. Leave it to him, once they head off the floor we’ll go after them”Cole managed to tell Zane by leaning in close. Zane swallowed as he felt the hot air against his neck he nodded glad that he was faced away from the other man. Cole gave a quick wink over his shoulder to his partner on the outskirts of the dance floor. </p>
<p>Kai smirked and slipped into the crowd with ease his sights set on Lloyd. He slid up against the dancing blonde ever so naturally. The younger man was about a year, or maybe two, younger than Kai just barely making drinking age although Kai suspected that the kid had been drinking since he was ten. Kai’s hands found their way to the younger man’s hips his bright green jacket was cut off halfway and he had tucked his white shirt into his tight dark green pants. Their bodies moved as one, the music pulsed all around them. Kai had taken his place behind Lloyd as Cole had clearly demonstrated for him before. It was the safest place. It would be easy to assume that Lloyd would be well aware of the important faces in the Ninjago police, so taking a slightly hidden approach from behind was the best option. Lloyd’s wavy hair smelt sweet against the cigarette smoke riddled air the blonde had clipped his bangs back with a shiny green clip which Kai noted as they danced. Then Lloyd’s arm reached up and he curled his hand around the back of Kai’s neck. </p>
<p>Kai smirked, “I believe I know you”Kai leaned in to Lloyd’s ear and the other man scoffed. </p>
<p>“You’re not gonna say some cheesy line about me being the person of your dreams are you?”Lloyd smirked Kai felt an intrigued tug at his own smirk. </p>
<p>“Not quite. Lloyd”he said then pulled away a bit he could feel Lloyd’s body tense then he stopped dancing all together. </p>
<p>“Who are you? How do you know who I am?”Lloyd questioned pushing away and whipping around to face Kai. </p>
<p>“If you’d like to talk maybe we should go somewhere more”Kai paused his eyes drifting off the dance floor “Private”. Kai quickly looped his fingers into Lloyd’s belt hoops in order to ensure he stayed put. “I won’t hurt you, only talk”Kai gave the loops a light tug then smirked forcing Lloyd into reconnecting their eye contact. </p>
<p>Lloyd had a stern look on his face his jaw set “Do I have a choice?”he asked. The two started making their way off the floor Kai holding one of Lloyd’s hands. </p>
<p>“That’s our cue. You know, for someone who’s style isn’t attune to dancing you’re a damn good partner”Cole unwound his arm from around Zane’s waist and laughed. </p>
<p>“Well they do say it takes two to tango”Zane responded with a smirk he went to pat his hair back in place. </p>
<p>Kai lead his new dance partner over to a VIP room the door slightly ajar and a bouncer standing guard in front. Kai glanced around before nodding to the bouncer the man quickly pushed the door open for them. The room was pure red lined top to bottom in crushed velvet, two black couches sat in the middle of the room facing one another. Before Kai and Lloyd got the chance to admire the room in full the other four joined them and the door closed. </p>
<p>“Who are all of you?”Lloyd ripped his arm away from Kai and took a few steps back towards the  farthest couch. </p>
<p>“Whoa calm down, usually I’m the hothead”Kai made a lowering gesture and lazily walked towards the other couch. The red dressed man dropped down onto the couch right in the center. “We’d just like a word regarding"he paused locking eyes with Lloyd “Your father”. Lloyd mimicked Kai’s actions dropping down on the opposite couch across from Kai. Cole motioned over to couch with his head, but all three members from the other division denied the invite. Alone Cole joined Kai on the couch finding a spot on the right armrest. Jay and Nya lingered near the door careful of Lloyd for any sudden moves while Zane moved in a bit closer standing against the wall behind Cole and Kai's couch. </p>
<p>“Yeah? You and half the city of Ninjago. What makes you all so special?”Lloyd shifted to cross his legs he tapped his fingers on his top knee. </p>
<p>“Well the rest of Ninjago doesn’t have these”Cole pulled out a black badge holder and flipped it open the gold emblem shining brightly under the incandescent lighting. Lloyd seemed to get outwardly nervous when that gleaming badge made itself knowing his back straightened against the couch. “Now we’re gonna ask some questions and you’re gonna give some answers”Cole jerked his badge closed and tucked it away inside his jacket once more. </p>
<p>“You’re really gonna try to interrogate me in a night club VIP room”the green clad man laughed then crossed his arms. “That’s risky. You have no idea if I have any armed guards ready to shoot whoever gets in their way”he raised an eyebrow. Zane could obviously tell the man was bluffing. </p>
<p>“Careful Lloyd you don’t want to incriminate yourself now do you”Kai chuckled and pulled a red metal tin of cigarettes out. Kai leaned forward and offered one to the captive man Lloyd took one without hesitation. When he leaned forward to receive a light for the cancerous stick his shirt hung down loosely from the neck Zane could see a hint of a necklace gleaming under the white fabric. Once Lloyd’s was lit Kai did his own then offered his light to Cole the man opted to skip this smoke. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t possibly incriminate myself”Lloyd remarked taking a long drag. “I’ve never done a single thing wrong in my life”he dropped the words with a smirk then hovered his hand over the back of couch and tapped his cigarette the ash falling directly onto the floor. Zane glanced over to his team mates both their faces scanning Lloyd listening intensely. They work mostly behind glass walls watching people give alibis or confessions. Zane looked over to Cole he looked a tad bit thrown off his eyebrows furrowed in confusion because it was clear Lloyd was telling the truth. </p>
<p>Zane cleared his throat “Do you know a Cliff Gordon”all the eyes in the room fell onto him. </p>
<p>“Doesn’t ring a bell”Lloyd shrugged lazily and halfhearted, but Zane did not like that answer. </p>
<p>Jay stepped forward urged on by his friend’s courage “Really now. Cause I think it might. See Cliff was found dead recently in his town house down passed the South highway. Word has it that he owed your father some money”the light-brown haired man crossed his arms. “Now maybe you can remember seeing this guy at approximately 10 pm last Tuesday”Jay finished raising a brow. </p>
<p>“I see a lot of guys at a lot of times”Lloyd shrugged again his cigarette almost completely burnt by now. </p>
<p>“Come on Lloyd you don’t wanna go downtown. Make this easy for us and for you. Just give us some information, that’s all we’re asking”Kai said sighing, he tapped his ash into a tray on the free armrest of the couch. </p>
<p>“On what charges could you possibly take me downtown for”Lloyd let out a laugh. </p>
<p>“Well you seemed plenty nervous before I’m sure we can find something”Cole shrugged. The entire conversation appeared calm while sticky at the same time. Zane could most closely relate it to a game of chess. Each side was waiting eagerly for the other to slip up and give some bit of information that they could use to their advantage. The slick underbelly of the police force was something that Zane, Jay, and Nya are very inexperienced with. They may find themselves in the interrogation booths every now and then, but most of the time they were watching from behind the safety glass. </p>
<p>“You want me to incriminate my father. And you expect me to do that without anything in exchange. You must be crazy”Lloyd laughed again this time louder. Kai followed Lloyd’s suit and gave a simple chuckle.</p>
<p>“Yeah I guess we are, but we can offer you safety. Granted that is if you are telling the truth about having a clean slate”Kai offered calmly. Lloyd paused for a second he even held his cigarette outside his mouth to think.</p>
<p>“Hmm, to backstab my own father in order to save myself. Not very noble but hey”he smirked “That’s the business I guess”. Now both sides had something to use to their advantage, which side would win was still up in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Tangoed Swirl of Smoky Liquid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai tossed his cigarette down “Glad you’re on board, but again I have to stress that we can only protect you from gangs and people. We cannot protect you from yourself or any of your”he cleared his throat “Previous digressions”. </p>
<p>Lloyd chuckled lowly “I’m telling the truth when I say that I’ve never done anything in my life. Daddy’s little angel is what they call me”he straightened folding his hands and faking an innocent look. </p>
<p>“Ever heard of hell’s angels”Cole smirked and Lloyd rolled his eyes with a smile. </p>
<p>“Enough idle chat, you want answers and I don’t have all night”Lloyd pushed past Cole’s comment and onto the important topic. The music of the bar and the yelling of people filled a short silences in the room and Zane glanced over to Jay and Nya who looked a bit worried. </p>
<p>Cole stood suddenly “This isn’t the best place for such a sensitive subject”he extended a hand out towards the exit of the room “Maybe we can find somewhere better”. It was less of a question and more of a demand to get moving. Lloyd went along with the group sticking most closely to Kai even though there was clear distrust now bloomed within him. The group of six filed out into the parking lot. </p>
<p>“I thought you said you had bodyguards”Kai cocked an eyebrow while Lloyd simply shrugged. </p>
<p>“I may be out without my father’s knowing. All the better for you”he glanced around. </p>
<p>“Did you three drive”Cole asked turning towards Zane, Jay, and Nya.</p>
<p>“No, taxi”Zane answered his friends nodded along. </p>
<p>“Kai, you take Lloyd. Head over to Skylor’s. I’ll meet you there”Cole directed and Kai gave short nod. </p>
<p>“How do you like motorcycles”he smirked motioning with his head towards the parked cars. </p>
<p>“The closer to the road the more dangerous. And I like dangerous”Lloyd remarked the two leaving the group. </p>
<p>“Alright let’s go”Cole started walking, the parking lot was full of cars now lined up and empty as their drivers enjoy the night. </p>
<p>“Wait, is there really a need for us in this interrogation”Jay questioned, “I don’t mean to be rude, but this has nothing to do with our case”he added shrugging. </p>
<p>“Well Lloyd obviously knows something about Cliff, you may wanna get that information from him. But I guess you don’t all have to come”Cole smirked looking over at Zane. “Whaddya say Baby Blues, you up for a ride with me”his quick and strange nickname caught Zane off guard. Clearly he was referring to Zane’s bright light blue eyes, but the nickname made the blonde's face heat up a soft pink. </p>
<p>“I suppose one of us should go along. You two head back and mock up a report. Let the Captain know what we are up to”Zane turned to his team Jay and Nya nodded to his orders then headed off to hail a taxi. “Please tell me you have a normal car though”Zane said as he and Cole started walking deeper into the parking lot. </p>
<p>Cole laughed “Oh yeah, don’t worry. I think you’ll like her she’s a real beauty. Got that in common”Cole gave a quick wink then faced forward to walk. Zane was not sure if Cole was claiming him and his car were both beautiful or that Zane and his car were both beautiful, but either way it made him smile. They got to his car, a slick new model of a Cadillac Coupe Deville the newly waxed black paint catching a bit of moonlight. The tires were the only thing with a splash of color the white wool tires stark compared the that black ground and the black car. The windows were dark with a deep tint and Zane raised his eyebrows at the expensive car. Cole smirked as he fished his keys out of his pants pocket. </p>
<p>The car beside Cole’s on the drivers side had steamy windows and was rocking lightly but both the men pretended not to notice. Cole rounded the car and unlocked Zane’s side first opening the door for him. Zane smiled shaking his head lightly at the chivalrous act. The interior of the car was black on black with a strong new car and new leather smell. The seats were soft in cushion, but cold due to the night chilling the leather. </p>
<p>“Do you and Kai work together all the time?”Zane decided to ask as Cole began driving. The car was touchy and it was obvious that Cole had not yet completely gotten used to its power. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, Kai and I have known each other for- oh I don’t know eight years now I’d have to say”Cole kept his eyes on the road as much as he’d love to look over to talk. </p>
<p>“What about you and your partners. Jay and Nya, you all work together everyday?”Cole asked laying one arm on the window and lazily steering with the other. </p>
<p>Zane gave a nod “Jay and I work on the field mostly. We investigate the crime scenes, gathering evidence and such. Nya is more of the analytical side, she works with the lab to get us the information we need. Her job title is actually secretary, but she is just as much part of team as Jay or I. If you asked her I am sure she would give you quite a lecture about job sexism”Zane smiled lightly. </p>
<p>Cole laughed along “Understandable, she does the same work as you two I’m sure. Maybe she’d have better luck getting a real position in our division. Our chief is a woman”Cole glanced over to Zane. </p>
<p>“Oh? I do not believe I am aware of her. What is the name?”Zane asked tilting his head slightly. </p>
<p>“Chief Misako”Cole recounted nodding slowly “How about your Captain? I don’t know much about your division at all”Cole looked over fully this time trying to take in all that he can. Zane’s hands were folded neatly in his lap and he was sitting straight up. Cole noted the perfect posture and entirely professional tone, but he equated such mannerisms to Zane’s usually style and personality not because they discussing work. </p>
<p>“Captain Wu, he’s been leading our force for many many years”Zane explained. </p>
<p>“Did you meet Jay and Nya your first year? How long have you been on the force anyway?”Cole questioned. </p>
<p>Zane smiled “I have been on for five years. I started as soon as I graduated. I have always believed in the law and bringing criminals to their justice. I met Jay my first year and Nya was added to the force a couple years after”the car took a dip in the road too fast and they bounced suddenly. Zane grabbed the door for stability instantly thinking that Cole drives too fast for his liking. </p>
<p>“I don’t do many investigations of crime scenes. Now you got a target to find I’m your guy. How do you like investigating”Cole ignored the dip issue and moved on. </p>
<p>Zane kept his eyes on the road “It is interesting. Every little thing is important and the smallest bit of information can mean a huge break in the case. I am also one of the leading behavior analysts on the force. I can read a criminal’s actions like an open book”Zane smiled playfully “As well as a regular person’s actions for that matter”he stated a bit of tease in his voice. </p>
<p>“Oh? Is that right, then read me. What am I up to?”Cole asked smirking as they stopped at a red light he reached for his pack of smokes. </p>
<p>“Well, you are driving too fast. The car is quite new and you do not want to seem unable to control it. Classic hyper masculine disorder, although much of the speed and the constant smoking has to do with a want to impress me. Which is quite flattering, but I can assure you that you do not need to use those tactics. I am already rather impressed”Zane smirked a hint of pink on his cheeks. </p>
<p>“So how did I do?”he asked knowingly. Cole’s mouth hung open slightly his new cigarette threatening to fall. “By your response, I will say I did well”Zane quickly plucked the stick from Cole’s mouth and tossed it down onto the car floor. Cole cleared his throat placing both his hands on the wheel once more before he started driving again. </p>
<p>“Damn, you’re absolutely amazing”was all that Cole said which caught Zane off guard his face getting hotter. </p>
<p>“Well thank you”Zane looked down trying to hide his smile and blush. “What is it like tracking down people who often do not want to be found”Zane asked after taking a few seconds to calm his temperature. </p>
<p>“Sometimes it’s hard. Finding Lloyd took almost two months of grueling digging. Kai and I are the best detectives on the force and it took us a while compared to our other cases. It’s plenty worth it. But all in all the work is thrilling. We get to do a lot of undercover work and meet a lot of”he glanced over “Perfectly interesting people”. </p>
<p>Cole turned into a lot the ground rocky and unpaved the rubble pressed only from the constant use of car tires. The lack of asphalt was an indicator that the establishment was most likely underground. Once they parked Zane could see a small neon sign reading open the pink sign flickering not because of design, but rather due to faulty wiring. </p>
<p>“What is this place?”Zane asked getting out of the car. The building was uniformly square with dark wood panels covering all the walls the roof was a flat top and there was no sign for a business title both on either the building nor on the road. </p>
<p>“It’s a bar Kai and I regular. It’s quiet and there aren’t many people. The owner knows us well and we can get a table in a safe spot. No distractions”Cole locked his car. </p>
<p>“It does not look registered”Zane remarked blinking at the nondescript building. </p>
<p>“The bartender is, the building well- maybe Kai and I are biased, but we choose to believe the business has its licenses”they started walking up to the door. The glass was darker than Cole’s car windows a white logo painted onto the black glass. The name Skylor with a line coming from the bottom of the S encircling the rest of the word gave a name to the business. Cole held the door for Zane the inside of the establishment had a great lack of air filtration as a low hanging cloud of smoke laid over the area. There was a bar parallel to the door and a couple billiards tables filling the space off to the left of the door. One of the billiards tables was occupied by a pair of older men their half burn cigarettes forgotten in lieu of their game of pool. Cole began walking in Zane following behind him. There were two people hunched over the bar closer to the door and a single bartender. The woman was wiping down the bar top towards the end of the bar further into the building. Cole and the lady made eye contact her red hair draped well down her shoulders. Cole lifted a finger signaling a hello and a drink order to her. </p>
<p>“What’ll you have. It’s on me”Cole asked Zane pressed his lips considering a rejection of the drink. He had already had one and he was not much of a drinker to being with, but he found that declining seemed rather rude. </p>
<p>“Old fashioned”Zane answered which made Cole smirk.</p>
<p>“Good choice, old fashioned”Cole added to his order as they walked past the bar. They were heading towards the back of the building where a short set of a stairs sat. The bartender poured the two drinks by the time they reached the end of the bar Cole stopped for a second leaning towards the bar his eyes scanning the area. </p>
<p>“Who’s your friend”the woman asked sliding the two drinks over to Cole he grabbed them up. She seemed to have a knowing sense about her which Zane could not quite read, yet. </p>
<p>“A special friend. He here yet?”Cole changed the subject handing Zane his drink. </p>
<p>“Already settled. Brought a special friend of his own”she began wiping down the bar where some spilt scotch got on the wood. Cole raised his glass a bit as a thank you and they started walking again towards the stairs. The short staircase was wide and dark taking a left hand turn halfway up. They ascended to an area over hanging the bar only filled with tables and seats all empty save for one in the far back closest the to edge of the overhang. The table looked over the entire bar giving a perfect view of the front door, no doubt in order to see who comes in and who leaves on Cole and Kai’s part. Counterintuitively Kai faced away from the door sitting in the middle of the booth his arms outstretched against the back of the seating. Lloyd sat to Kai’s right his eyes glancing around taking in the run down bar. Cole motioned for Zane to sit first to Kai’s left Zane quietly slid into the seat. </p>
<p>“Where are the other two?”Lloyd asked quickly cocking an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Went home, no need to have so many people”Cole gave a lazily shrug he could tell that Lloyd did not trust them. </p>
<p>“So, you all know me and I don’t know you. Seems pretty rude”Lloyd began slowly rotating his foot his shoe brushing Kai’s pant leg. </p>
<p>“Cole”the man introduced himself first Lloyd already gathered Kai’s name so he looked to Zane next. </p>
<p>“Zane”the pale blonde offered no hand despite the poor manners, but he did not feel a safe vibe from Lloyd. </p>
<p>“I won’t bother asking if those are your real names. I don’t mean to be rude, but why does it matter”Lloyd shrugged lazily. “So what force are you with? That badge was pretty. Gotta be something higher up. Them regular cops don’t get anything that fancy”a bit of Lloyd’s careless personality began showing. He was a little too forward and slightly rude, a little slick and definitely spoke informally. </p>
<p>“Protection”Kai answered picking out yet another cigarette Zane could not keep track of how many he had seen during the night he suspected Cole had probably smoked five or six by now. Lloyd held out two fingers without properly asking and Kai placed the stick he had just chosen between Lloyd’s fingers then he pulled another. </p>
<p>“Allow me”Lloyd said pulling a fancy lighter out it was shiny gold and he quickly lit both their cigarettes. “What does protection mean?”Lloyd asked with a lame uncaring tone Kai rolled his shoulder to release tension.</p>
<p>“It means what it says. We protect people, think of it like the witness protection program ‘cept we don’t put you in hiding and you don't gotta dye that pretty blonde hair of yours”Kai took on a more informal approach matching that of Lloyd’s. The man in question smiled a bit at that comment.</p>
<p> “Well I can tell you that you’ve got your work cut out keeping those damn assassins off me”he looked over to Cole and Zane. “Once they know you got me they won’t stop coming for me. Dad’s got a lotta secrets, the name’s as dirty as the crimes behind it”Lloyd flopped back against the seat. Zane could tell that Lloyd was hiding something. He did not believe for a second that Lloyd had no record. </p>
<p>“We’ll get into your father later, for now I think Zane’s got some questions”Cole crossed his arms and sat back against the seat a bright light that Cole had previously been blocking fell onto Zane shining into his eyes. Zane squinted a bit and Lloyd copied for a different reason. </p>
<p>“Is this about Cliff cause I told you I don’t know nothing about that guy”Lloyd waved his hand. </p>
<p>“You lie just as easy as you smoke. You must have some knowledge about Cliff. He was murdered with a pistol, 45, silenced. Ballistics found the bullet was custom belonging only to your father’s ring of highly trained gunmen”Zane folded his hands formally on the table. Lloyd appeared a bit thrown off his ash falling on the table in a clump. </p>
<p>“You got a lot from that scene I can tell ya that”Lloyd said placing his cigarette back in his mouth. </p>
<p>“We found more than that, but I am not telling you what we found. You are telling me who would have been assigned to this hit”Zane furrowed his brows in annoyance due to Lloyd’s uncaring responses. </p>
<p>“Hm”Lloyd glanced over to Kai the noise was not thoughtful only a placeholder for his silence. Then Lloyd drew out a long “Uh” and rolled his neck. “That could be any of our guys. Although, the silencer is strange, you know anymore about it?”he asked leaning forward a bit. </p>
<p>Zane nodded “The murder was done at 3 am, on the dot. We know cause a cock post nearby was broken purposefully. There was a bit of Cliff’s blood on the clock post too. The silencer would have kept neighbors from calling the police right away. Cliff was not found for two days, plenty of time to get rid of any evidence. However, there was not any visitors within that two day period”Zane tapped his thumb against his hand the liquid in his cup trembling lightly. </p>
<p>Lloyd dismissively shook his head “My dad doesn’t hire any gunmen that need to go back. One and done that’s their motto. The time is a dead give away, but your snitches wouldn’t know it. That time tell belongs to just one gunman. One of my dad’s lesser lackeys. Cliff didn’t mean much to my dad for him to send that guy, but he certainly made him angry enough to get shot”Lloyd chuckled and Zane let out a sigh. </p>
<p>“Well, are you going to explain to us who the time tell belongs to”Zane asked a bit of irk in his voice. </p>
<p>Lloyd laughed “I know these guys well. Some of them are good friends. Back stabbing my asshole of a father is one thing, but my friends. Get real”Lloyd put on a smirk and sat back. Zane jerked back against the seat in frustration. </p>
<p>“Well if you are not going to help then why waste my time”he turned to leave blocked in by Cole. </p>
<p>“Hey hey, freeze right there. Now you’re being the hothead leave all that to Kai. We’ll get some more outta him I promise”Cole raised his hands in a stay motion. </p>
<p>“Doubtful”Lloyd smirked and Zane got the feeling that Lloyd was playing some game obviously getting enjoyment from seeing his skin crawl. Zane pressed his lips and let out a huff he could tell his cheeks were pink from the anger and the outburst, not to mention the higher alcohol content. He usually had more control than this, but it had been a long while since he's drank more than one glass and his body temperature was rising. Not to mention Cole’s body was close and seemed to also be running hot making Zane much pinker than normal the pink bright against his pale skin. </p>
<p>“Trust me Pinky”Cole whispered leaning closer to Zane’s ear he spoke just loud enough for Zane to hear. The pink man sucked in a quick breath “Let. Me. Out”he commanded. Cole instantly moved out of the booth. “Please excuse me, I am going to find the restroom”Zane excused himself over his shoulder he did not want to give Lloyd the satisfaction of seeing his flustered face. </p>
<p>“He’ll cool down. Why don’t we get into anything you are willing to tell us”Cole said sitting back down after Zane had left the loft area. The dark haired man kept an eye on the door glad when he did not see Zane leave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's chapter two, this story was so much fun to write and I had a blast reading through it and editing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Role the Driver’s Side Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pale blonde man sought out the bathroom situating himself in front of a scratched up porcelain sink. He gathered water in his hands and splashed it on his face then let out a few timed breaths. Zane wandered out of the bathroom and over to the bar taking a seat in the second to last stool closest to the stairs still contemplating returning to the table. </p>
<p>“Another old fashioned”the bartender asked she was holding a whiskey glass perpetually cleaning it. </p>
<p>Zane refused with a simple motion of his hand “Water please”he asked and she promptly nodded. </p>
<p>“Name’s Skylor”she offered as she set down a glass of water. </p>
<p>“Zane”the blonde responded taking the glass and sipping. The plain water tasted perfect and pure compared to the stuffy smoke layer and bitter taste of alcohol. </p>
<p>“How’d Cole find a tall glass of water like you”she laughed her tone not flirty, but slightly teasing at Cole’s expense. </p>
<p>“We are working on a case”Zane answered trying to keep the majority of details to himself. </p>
<p>“Ah the division mix. Kai was telling me about it”she already seemed to know what Zane was attempting to keep hidden. </p>
<p>“It is unsafe to have civilians aware of police business. Especially business this critical”Zane raised an eyebrow and Skylor flipped her towel over her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Oh I keep it tight locked around here. I’ve heard it all or just about. Why chase customers away with a big mouth and loose lips”Skylor laughed. Zane only nodded in response and sipped his water some more. “So, what division are you with then”she asked pressing one hand to her bar top and leaning down. The loft above was less of a casual environment as Kai did most of the talking with Lloyd Cole merely sat there taking it all in. The banter between the two was, if anything, far too casual. In the minutes that they spoke Lloyd had only let slip a small bit of information. </p>
<p>“Let’s cut the shit Lloyd”Cole sniffed and leaned forward cutting though Kai and Lloyd’s conversation. “Give us something. Higher up assassins, current or coming plans your father has, next hits. Anything that’s worth something”Cole spoke straight narrowing his eyes a bit Kai sat straight up then moved back out of the way. Cole knew that sometimes, often, Kai could get lost on a mission if a pair of pretty eyes looked his way. </p>
<p>Lloyd let out a sigh “Fine. You should look into the name Pythor. Or try Fangtom. They’re higher up on my dad’s call list. There’s a couple lower level gunmen, but they’re not worth your time”Lloyd paused glancing over to Kai. A wry smirk came to his face “Say, how do you kill a snake?”Lloyd asked a low chuckle came from Kai. </p>
<p>“Cut off the head”Cole and Kai spoke together Kai with a smirk while Cole sighed tired of the run around. </p>
<p>“Those two wouldn’t happen to be behind this whole Cliff problem, now would they?”Cole asked already sure he would get a no. </p>
<p>Lloyd smiled lazily “Nope. Like I said that was a smaller man, not the big leagues. But not small enough to get hired help”Lloyd had started a new cigarette at some point during he and Kai’s conversation and he tapped the ash away. </p>
<p>“Well can we get the names of the other hitmen. Lower level, you don’t gotta give away any of your ‘friends’ directly, but it would be a big help”Cole slowly pulled out a notepad and pen clicking it open. </p>
<p>Lloyd glanced over to Kai then smirked “I’ll do it, for a bit of privacy with this one”he nodded over to Kai. Cole’s eyes darted over to his partner. Leaving Kai alone with someone they barely knew could be dangerous. “It’ll give you and Stiff over there some time alone too”Lloyd crossed his arms an assuming hint in his voice. Cole locked eyes with Kai for a second, his partner was prone to forgetting the rules when Cole was not around to remind him, but he figured Kai can take care of himself for a few minutes. </p>
<p>Zane and Skylor were making small talk when Cole slowly descended down the stairs. Skylor didn't even glance up or shift tone when Cole directed his path towards them. “You found a real keeper here Cole. Better not mess it up with your personality”Skylor smirked teasingly and laughed. </p>
<p>Cole gave her a fake laugh “I know one bartender not getting a tip tonight. Some privacy please”he asked pulling the last bar stool out next to Zane. Skylor dipped her head down with a smile and left to opposite side of the bar tending to her other costumers. </p>
<p>“She is a fiery lady. I can see why you like spending time here”Zane smiled slyly as he sipped at his water. </p>
<p>“Smart choosing water over wine. I’m surprised you let me drive with how much I’ve drank. You seem smarter than that”Cole placed his drinking glass, now almost empty, on the counter and gave Zane a smirk. The pale man’s eyes jumped up to Cole’s face for a second as he recalled their experience driving.</p>
<p>“Would it be stupid of me to say that I had forgotten”Zane gave a small smile and Cole laughed. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll give you a chance to drive. That is, unless you’d rather take a taxi”Cole downed the remaining liquid in his cup. </p>
<p>Zane’s face shown his intrigue “It has been a while since I have driven. Even longer since I have driven something that nice. I would love to give it a try if you would allow me”he looked down a bout of shyness coming over him. Cole smiled softly then reached into his pocket.</p>
<p>“Keys are all yours”he yanked the keys from his pants. After retrieving his keys he reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out his old notepad. “Oh you might also want these”he slapped the notepad and keys down on the wood the keys slammed against the wood and clanked together. The notepad used to have white pages now dingy from years of use and torment from being pulled in and out of Cole’s various jacket pockets the page corners feathering up. On the first page staring up at the two were three names: Acidicus, Skalidor, and Skales all written on the greying pages. </p>
<p>“What is this”Zane blinked a couple times in confusion and turned the small book toward himself to read the words. </p>
<p>“Names of those lower hitmen. One of them is your perp. Told ya I’d get something outta him”Cole smirked proudly he quickly raised his glass signaling Skylor to refill the empty cup. When Cole looked back Zane was smiling widely.</p>
<p>“You know, you have a very interesting way of mixing work and play. I will buy this one for you”. </p>
<p>Cole laughed “I’ll never turn down a free drink, specially from the likes of you, but it’s no fun drinking alone. Join me for one more?”Cole raised his eyebrows. Skylor finished pouring Cole’s new drink and handed it over while Zane pressed his lips in contemplation. “I am driving. And it is your car for that matter”he stated although it was not a rejection. </p>
<p>“I trust you”Cole responded with a devilish smirk Zane bit his bottom lip lightly. </p>
<p>“Why should you”he narrowed his eyes with a smile “We have only just met”he rose a sly eyebrow his icy eyes swimming with a beautiful playfulness. </p>
<p>Cole swallowed then shrugged one shoulder “Maybe it’s because we’re both on the force. Maybe it’s the way you come off all formal and straight talking. Or maybe it’s just those pretty blue eyes”he sipped his drink with a smile then bounced his eyebrows. Zane lifted his hand signaling for another old fashioned Skylor started immediately. </p>
<p>“You have certainly got a way with words Detective Cole”Zane said in a smooth voice. Cole however, could only think about the fact that his name sounded swell on Zane’s lips. </p>
<p>Kai and Lloyd did some talking of their own once Cole left. Lloyd seemed to open up about his father. “My fathers is a horrible person. He only cares about himself and his stupid kingdom of crime”Lloyd let out a sad sigh. “He’d do anything to stay on top. To keep himself outta jail. Why, he’d even give up his own son”Lloyd’s green eyes were cast down. Kai squinted a bit in confusion then Lloyd looked up with a pained smile. “You didn’t really think I would have gone with you so easily if I didn’t get anything out of it. Well I went with you cause I was told to. Truth is that I’ve got less say over my life then a woman has over her body. Throwing me into the fire and his gunman along with me was just one more step in keeping himself safe”Lloyd finished his confession a weight lifting from his shoulders. Kai swallowed and sat back, this meant Garmadon knew they were searching for him. It meant that Lloyd was just another pawn in Garmadon’s huge game of chess. Momentarily, Kai wondered how credible Lloyd was and how safe it was to have him around, not only for their lives but also the case. Kai looked over to Lloyd his head hanging and eyes sad then Kai closed his mouth and determined to keep this information to himself, at least for the time being. </p>
<p>One drink turned into three or possibly four, both Zane and Cole had lost count. Cole suddenly remembered his partner upstairs alone with their target “I’m still on the clock. Better go check on Kai”he quickly downed his glass and Zane attempted to match him taking a couple tries to get it all down. They both headed up, the entire loft was silent the table had a strange air about it a tension sitting between the two in the booth. “Getting late”Cole said raising an eyebrow Kai shrugged off the tension with a smirked. </p>
<p>“You mean you’re getting drunk”he laughed and started sliding out. “Anyway while you were flirting I was getting answers”Kai held his hand out to help Lloyd out of the booth the blonde smiled. “You need a ride anywhere”Kai asked to which Lloyd smirked quickly.</p>
<p>“Where’d you have in mind”he asked flirtatiously. </p>
<p>Kai chuckled “I’m just dropping you off. Where to?”he brushed a crease out of his jacket while Lloyd thought. </p>
<p>“Didn’t plan on getting back until much later, but I guess this was enough excitement for one night. How about uptown, the Hilton”Lloyd answered. </p>
<p>Kai gave a whistle “Hell of a place. Let’s go then”he motioned for Lloyd to follow. Kai gave a nod to Cole and Zane as they moved past them to leave. Cole and Zane watched Kai’s motorcycle screech off into the night before Cole spoke up. </p>
<p>“You still got those keys”he turned to Zane who nodded and grabbed them out of his pocket. </p>
<p>Zane’s eyebrows dipped down in a worried expression “But I must warn you I do not drink often and at this level. Are you sure I cannot just call us a cab?”he asked. Cole gave Skylor a slight wave as a goodbye through the glass of the door. </p>
<p>“Nah, don’t worry your pretty little head about it. And if you’re that bad a driver I can always take over. I can drive no matter how many I’ve had”they began walking towards Cole’s car. Zane rolled his eyes at the impossible statement, but kept any comment to himself. Zane unlocked the driver’s door unlocking Cole’s side from inside the car. He uncomfortably settled himself in the driver’s seat. The blonde man had always preferred walking or taking a taxi, or even the train, he never liked driving that much. As Zane had expected the new car was touchy the gas would jerk the automobile forward and the brakes would slam it to a halt. Zane’s lack of experience was clearly relevant. He slammed on the brakes just in time to for the car to a stop before running a red light too engaged in the panic of pedals to notice it. The two bodies in the car lurched forward Cole pressed his hand to the dashboard to stop himself from hitting it. Zane held the steering wheel tightly and pressed his back straight against the seat then he pulled a hand away and covered his heart. </p>
<p>“I think you should take over”Zane said nervously his eyes soft and worried. He looked so innocent and naive in the dark glow of the red traffic light. </p>
<p>“Whatever you’d like”Cole said shakily not from the hard stop, but from the slight of Zane. They both got out and crossed the car Cole ran his hand along the hood of his black beauty as he passed over to the driver’s side. The tan man drove slower than normal Zane was not sure if he was trying to calm them from his horrible driving or if the alcohol actually forced Cole to pay more attention, perhaps Zane’s head was only messing with him. </p>
<p>“Where we heading”Cole asked easily coasting the car forward with the green light. “Oh right. My house is just up ahead. Turn on Adventure Rd. The house will have a large gate with a J”Zane explained he pointed in the general direction then folded his hands in his lap. </p>
<p>“This is a nice part of town, though I wouldn’t expect less of you”Cole smiled. </p>
<p>Zane ducked his head down “Well it used to belong to my father. I inherited it”the blonde looked out the window momentarily shy again. </p>
<p>Cole swallowed, “I’m sorry”he quickly offered his grip tightening on the wheel. </p>
<p>“Thank you, my father was a very good man. He left with no regrets and had a long lovely life”Zane nodded lightly forcing himself to turn back forward as to not come off too guarded. </p>
<p>“You know, I lost my father too. He had been drafted into that damn war. He left when I was young. Thankfully I got him back on medical leave. He was never the same, but he wasn’t as bad as the others. He used to tell me a lot about his time with his troop. Guess that’s what got me all patriotic and full of justice”Cole chuckled softly. </p>
<p>Zane smiled with a calm soft smile, “My father always told me that I was made to protect those who cannot protect themselves”the car went quiet the same tension hanging in the air that appeared above Kai and Lloyd in the bar loft. </p>
<p>“It’s strange Zane. I know we’ve only just met tonight, but somehow”Cole paused looking over he stopped in front of a large gate with a cursive J. “I feel like I already know you well”he let out a calm laugh then smiled and glancing off before looking back over to Zane. “It’s so much more than those baby blues”Cole finished. Then Zane gave Cole the sweetest most genuine smile that he had ever seen Cole’s heart skipping a beat in his chest. </p>
<p>“You are a smooth talker Detective Cole, but I feel the same. It is quite strange, but I do not dislike it”Zane popped open the car door. “I look forward to seeing you again”he gave a final smile and stepped out of the car. As if drawn to Zane, Cole leaned towards the now empty seat over the middle console. </p>
<p>“When’ll that be?”he asked quickly apparently forgetting about the division mix and their shared case. </p>
<p>“Well we do have a hot case to work on together. I suspect we will be seeing a lot of one another”Zane smirked and Cole sat up with a smile. Zane gave a quick wave then slowly closed the heavy metal door Cole quickly lowered the passenger side window. </p>
<p>“Looking forward to working with you. Sleep tight, Pinky”he shouted out the window in order for Zane to hear over the sound of the engine idling. The ease of Cole’s nicknames made Zane blush “You too, Cole”he unfortunately was not as imaginative with names.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nothing much to say here, their first night and first exchange down I suppose. If you are enjoying please leave a comment or kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coercion Thy Name is Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend passed, as well as the dreaded Monday, and the following Tuesday landing Zane and his friends in the middle of the second week on the Cliff Gordon case. Zane got to the department early to review some files Jay and Nya filing in an hour after him. Nya settled herself at her desk near the front while Jay continued past her towards the back of the building where both he and Zane’s desks sat. </p>
<p>“Morning Zane”Jay said smiling Zane nodded “Good morning Jay”he said scanning a document. “Gonna make some coffee want hot water?”Jay asked pointing over to the left where the kitchen was. Zane nodded and Jay left to do as promised, once the water was hot Zane made himself a cup of tea. The two men stood at Zane’s desk and Nya joined them. Zane had reread documents concerning the case over and over, but he had just received a new lead from ballistics that had him particularly distracted. For the cold morning he had worn a white long sleeved shirt and light blue sweater vest with some tan pants he enjoyed the outfit although Jay often called him an alter boy when he wore it. </p>
<p>“Have we heard anything more from Kai or Cole”Jay carefully sipped his extremely hot coffee before disregarding the temperature and gulping it down. </p>
<p>“Nothing yet. Seems strange how quiet it has been around here”Zane tossed down the papers he was reading and picked up his drink holding it in both his hands to warm them up. Mornings always left him cold regardless of the season. </p>
<p>“You can settle down at these desks for the time being”a front desk worker lead Cole into the fourth division building. It was a simple building rectangular with rooms on the right side and desks on the other extending back and overwhelmingly colorless just as the other departments were. </p>
<p>“Zane”Cole noticed the tall blonde his voice coming out a bit louder than intended. Zane looked up quickly a smile coming to his face without warning. Cole rushed to set a black case down on the table and walked past a few desk blocks to Zane’s. </p>
<p>“Good morning, it is nice to see you again. We were just talking about you and Kai”Zane welcomed the new person to the group. Cole smiled widely he went to fix rolls of his black dress shirt sleeves, they had been bothering him so he rolled them up past his elbows. He had paired the top with some dark jeans and sturdy boots. </p>
<p>“Oh? All good things I hope”he smirked and Zane laughed. </p>
<p>“Of course. Would you like some coffee or tea?”Zane motioned to his own cup then set it down. </p>
<p>“I’ll grab some don’t worry about it”Cole dismissed Zane’s attempt at preparing the drink for him then directed himself to the kitchen. </p>
<p>“You and Cole have a serious connection”Nya blocked her mouth from Cole’s view with her hand and mumbled. </p>
<p>Zane blushed “We are co-workers, friends at most”he stated tapping his fingers on the desk his hands was behind him pressed against the tabletop. </p>
<p>“Yeah friends with some harsh tension. You guys were flirting pretty hard back at the club”Jay laughed while Zane tried to keep his blush down. Jay continued with his jokes despite Zane's outward discomfort. “I won’t lie I was getting hot under the collar just watching”he tugged at his blue dress shirt and Nya giggled nudging him lightly. Cole walked up a mug of coffee in his hand Zane hid his face behind his cup of tea. </p>
<p>Nya calmed her laughing “Where’s Kai then?”she asked to Cole. </p>
<p>“Oh, he’ll be here soon. He’s not much of a morning person and he’s always gotta put about a pound of hair gel in his hair”Cole laughed and the three followed. “Did you look into any of those names I gave you”Cole asked pointing to Zane with his coffee cup. </p>
<p>“I had ballistics run the names, but they are obviously sir names. It will be tough to link them to anyone, however they did manage to match the pistol bullet with a maker”Zane raised an eyebrow and grabbed up the papers he had set down. </p>
<p>Cole’s eyebrows jumped up “The maker. That’s gotta be hard”he said surprised. </p>
<p>Zane nodded “I am actually going to meet with him later. Somewhere downtown”Zane sipped his tea while Cole quirked an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Downtown, that’s a rough and dangerous place”Cole’s voice held worry. </p>
<p>“Zane’s a big boy he can handle whatever they throw at him”Jay smirked and Cole chuckled. </p>
<p>“Oh I have no doubt”he looked over to Zane, “But if you find you might be a bit lonely I’ve got nothing set up”. </p>
<p>Zane smiled “If you are willing, I would love the company”his friends shared a knowing glance. Jay and Nya stood between the rising tension with the flirtatious vibes being thrown back and forth. </p>
<p>“Of course, a chance to see you in action. Who could pass that up?”Cole smiled his eyes half lidded. For a moment he forgot there were others, perhaps in the entire world. </p>
<p>“Cole”they heard a shout and looked over to the front Kai was setting his stuff down on the same desk as Cole’s. </p>
<p>“About time you got here”Cole smirked then he pointed a thumb over to the kitchen “Coffee in there if you want”he offered. </p>
<p>Kai refused with a gesture “Already had a cup. What’re we doing today”he joined the growing group. </p>
<p>Cole looked over to Zane “Well I’m heading downtown with Zane to interrogate someone. We still need to get Lloyd in with the interrogators here. Maybe since you’re so close with him you can take care of that. I’m sure Nya and Jay will show you around”he nodded to the two who nodded back. Kai stiffened when Cole mentioned Lloyd. </p>
<p>“You’ve got no right talking about closeness, you haven’t stopped jabbering on and on about Zane since you met him”Kai motioned to the blonde. Cole blushed lightly clearing his throat Zane straightened and blushed as well turning away slightly. </p>
<p>“He’s an amazing worker. I couldn’t have asked for a better group to people to work with. I really admire how Zane handles himself and his case. But that’s besides the point. Try to find out where Lloyd is and get him here”Cole set down his cup almost empty on the desk across from Zane’s. </p>
<p>“I’ll do ya one better”Kai shoved his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Out of his wallet came a slate grey hotel business card he flipped it around to the white backing where a phone number was scribbled down. “I’ll give him a call”Kai smirked and Jay chocked on his sip of coffee Nya covered her smile and held back laughter. Cole raised an eyebrow and Zane cleared his throat casting his eyes down. </p>
<p>“Kai, I don’t have to remind you about the rules right?”Cole muttered in a low tone leaning closer to Kai. The dark brown haired man quickly shoved the number into his front pocket and stepped back. </p>
<p>Kai put up a quick defensive front, “God, don’t you have any faith in me and look at you. Don’t preach what you can’t practice”. They went quiet for a second and Kai rolled his shoulder in his common way. “Show me to the phone”he turned towards Jay the blue clad man nodded slowly. </p>
<p>“Nya we are gonna head out soon make sure to call us if Kai gets ahold of Lloyd”Zane glanced around for a notepad Cole quickly fished his out of his back pocket. “We will be at this location, you can call us there”Zane wrote down an address and handed it off to Nya who nodded ripping out the paper then Zane returned the notepad to Cole. </p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go”Cole smiled, he motioned for Zane to follow and they left the station. “Good thing I came around or you’d be in some slummy taxi”Cole smirked and glanced over to Zane as he drove. </p>
<p>“I will not deny that I enjoy driving in this lovely car, but it is no coincidence that you turned up today”Zane smiled his hands folded in his lap like always. </p>
<p>“True, Chief did send us over specifically today”Cole turned the car. </p>
<p>“Yes well, maybe I put in a special request with Captain Wu”Zane looked down with a smile on his face. Cole grinned and looked over to Zane.</p>
<p>“Zane, you sly so and so. You like me just as much as I like you”he laughed loudly. They engaged in small talk as they drove eventually reaching the downtown district. The shop Cole was directed to park in front of was run down the shutters falling off, broken glass strewn about, the windows boarded and barred. They got out of the protection of Cole's car, Zane stepping around an empty glass bottle while Cole had to kick away an old fast food bag. A few shady people darted about eyeing the two new people to the area. Cole was sure to lock his car and keep a trained ear out for anything suspicious. Cole held open the door for Zane the shop was small and crowded with shelves full of miscellaneous mechanics. The shop door creaked to a close a small bell rang when the door opened though the front desk remained empty. After a minute of waiting someone emerged from the back pushing a cloth curtain out of the way of the backroom door. Zane was standing tall and proper looking utterly out of place against the grimy junk piles. He did not appear uncomfortable only stark, like a white line in an all black painting. The clerk raised an eyebrow immediately when he saw Zane he stopped behind the register the shop completely quiet. </p>
<p>Cole suddenly stepped forward “We’re looking for some bullets. Specially made, real specific”he walked up to the counter and pressed a hand to the dark wood. Zane followed Cole’s advancement watching from behind. </p>
<p>“Well what type. I’ve got a lot of ‘special’ bullets”the man leaned forward his left arm was revealed to be a prosthetic his messy long hair was hidden under a rice field hat, but still swung forward with his movement. He stared blankly forward at Cole, one eye covered with a dark eye patch the other ultimately uncaring. </p>
<p>“Maybe something to match this”Cole held his hand out in front of Zane wordlessly asking for the bullet Zane brought. The blonde man carefully laid the bullet in Cole’s hand. Cole then slammed it down on the counter top. The shop owner slowly looked down and examined the bullet then shrugged lazily. </p>
<p>“Never seen it”he claimed easily Zane rolled his eyes with a sigh. </p>
<p>“Alright, that is enough. Ronin, we know you made this bullet for the Garmadon gang”he stepped forward his voice stern Ronin gained a sour look. </p>
<p>“You two aren’t regular customers are you?”he asked tapping his foot and finger. </p>
<p>Cole smirked “Far from it. Now you want this the easy way or the hard way”he stood straight. </p>
<p>Ronin chuckled “How hard are you talking?”he crossed his arms. Cole pulled up the right side of his shirt and flashed a quick view of his gun the metal dark grey and unpolished. Ronin smirked and laughed “Alright, you do mean business”he then glanced over to the door. “Lemme just close up shop”he rounded the counter. Once the door was locked and the sign flipped from open to closed he directed the two visitors into the backroom. Ronin clicked off the small television he had been watching. </p>
<p>“How’d you find me?”the shop owner asks letting out a sigh as he sat down in a soft reclinable chair. The backroom was as dingy and dirty as the shop and even smaller, practically a closet with only a reclining chair and a small table big enough for a mug of coffee and rolled newspaper. The small t.v. was sitting on a crowded shelf and there was a single foldable chair tucked against the wall. Cole unfolded the chair and set it across from Ronin in front of the backroom door he offered the chair to Zane with an extension of his hand. </p>
<p>“We will ask the questions if that is alright with you”Zane said stiffly as he sat his poster straight he crossed his ankles. </p>
<p>“Hey I get it, you guys are probably on a case. Real tough one, but I’ve got things to look after. People to protect. I’ve gotta look out for my own”the gruff man held up his hands then rubbed his stubbily chin. </p>
<p>“Ballistics found you in the Illegal Manufacturing and Distribution of Firearms or Firearm Accessories system. Took some digging, seems you go by many names Ronin”Zane answered with a smirk he tilted his head slightly he had a mischievous tone and nature that Cole was delighted to see once more. </p>
<p>“I’ve never given out my real name before. I wonder how they got ahold of it”Ronin wondered aloud. </p>
<p>“Well there aren’t many long haired, gruff, eye-patched men in Ninjago. Let alone ones with a background in blacksmithing and firearm sales”Cole shrugged he was standing behind Zane’s chair with his arms crossed Ronin’s eye lingered on him for a moment then dropped lazily. The man let out an airy laugh his eye closing and shoulders bouncing. </p>
<p>“You are good, I’ll give ya that. But if I’m gonna answer questions about Garmadon then I’m gonna need something from you”he opened his eye with a smirk trained directly at Zane. This was what Zane did not like about this type of interrogation. In his usual cases the people that were being interrogated had already been charged with a crime. With this type of work the other people always needed something in exchange for their information. If a suspect was being difficult Zane could simply shrug and leave the room sometimes the criminal would remain silent and be sent to jail most of the time they would beginning spilling secrets like a broken vase of water. Zane did not have an answer for Ronin, he had nothing to offer the man and frankly Zane believed him to be a criminal, but in truth Ronins’ business was by the law. </p>
<p>“We can offer you safety. You’ll be completely anonymous if you want”Cole said. </p>
<p>“Oh there’s no question about that. If Garmadon even found out I was talking to you two I would be shot on sight. But I need my real name to stay out of every document. Use one of my fake names I don’t care, but my real name needs to stay out”Ronin laid a flat hand out the metal old, but recently polished with scuffs from years of work. </p>
<p>“It will be safe in the reports”Zane said his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. </p>
<p>“You don’t understand Garmadon, kid”Ronin closed his eye in frustration Zane noted that he was quick to anger. The term kid however, made Zane’s head jerk back in offense, but despite his personal feelings he remained quiet. “Garmadon has a way of getting what he wants. He has people everywhere. If he found out someone ratted on him he’d do anything to find out who they were. If he found my real name everything I built would be destroyed”Ronin looked between the two then looked down solemnly. “I’ve got a partner and if anything was to happen to him I don’t know what I’d do. I would never be able to forgive myself. So when I say I want my name stricken from every piece of paper I mean it”he gave Zane a stern cold look. Cole looked down to Zane’s face scanning it for any sign of what to do next. It was obvious that Ronin was not going to give up any information unless Zane backed down from his lawful reporting. Zane’s face did not change or move a muscle he only stared forward unblinking Cole could imagine his mind systematically filing through every bit of information his exterior not displaying a fraction of difference much like a robot would. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, you’re protection is our number one priority”Cole responded when Zane did not offer any words in the few seconds that were socially acceptable. “Not a word of who you are will be said. You have my word”Cole put a hand over his heart and Ronin nodded laying back against his chair. </p>
<p>“Alright, whaddya need to know?”Ronin asked holding out his arms. </p>
<p>The car was dead silent for the majority of the ride as they drove back Zane’s foot was rotating slowly one leg crossed over the other. </p>
<p>“I do not know how I am going to explain this one to the team”Zane said breaking the silence. “If I do not tell them who gave us the information it can be deemed faulty in a court of law”he began bouncing his bottom leg. </p>
<p>“I’m sure it’ll be fine”Cole responded taking a hand off the wheel and waving it Zane’s head snapped over to him. </p>
<p>“That is easy for you to say. Your motto is practically shoot first ask questions later. You know for a detective you do not follow very many rules”Zane waved a finger in Cole’s direction then crossed his arms. </p>
<p>The tan man laughed “Baby Blues there ain’t no detectives that follow the rules. No good ones at least”he chuckled again and Zane turned light pink. </p>
<p>“You should have let me handle that exchange”Zane kept his voice level a small amount of annoyance slipping in Cole glanced over. </p>
<p>“It seemed out of your comfort zone”Cole shrugged fixing his eyes back on the road. </p>
<p>“You do not know my comfort zone. Need I remind you that we only just met”Zane shot back in a harsh tone Cole’s lips parted slightly he had not fully noticed that Zane was angry and they were fighting. </p>
<p>“I recall you saying you felt like you knew me”Cole smirked cocking an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Perhaps I was wrong”Zane responded in a cold tone turning his body and head towards his window staring out into the cold dirty streets. In that instance Cole realized that they were in the mist of a fight, however it was too late so he stayed quiet and kept driving. They entered the police dispatch building Zane before Cole the blonde man stopped at Nya’s desk. The woman was writing at an alarming speed she paused though to speak with Zane. </p>
<p>“Is anyone here?”he asked absentmindedly pushing some paper on Nya’s desk into a neat stack. </p>
<p>Nya gave a nod “I tried to call you at the location you gave me, but there was no number in the book. Kai got Lloyd to come in, on his own accord. He even agreed to a finger print test. Seems like Kai’s pretty good at his job”Nya shrugged lightly. </p>
<p>Cole felt a smirk come to his face “Well he’s good at something, but that thing isn’t his job”he looked off. </p>
<p>“Anyway, they’re in the interrogation room now. I’m sure you can pop into the observation room”she pointed halfheartedly since Zane was already well aware of the observation room location. Zane grabbed up a manilla folder containing Lloyd’s information from her desk as they left. He pulled open the observation room door and stepped in Cole right after him. Jay was standing in the middle his arms crossed and Captain Wu was in the far back corner. The older man had a while bread trimmed well and a contemplative look on his face as he listened. Zane gave both the men inside a short nod while Cole lingered in the back close to the door he suddenly felt extremely unwelcome in this precinct. </p>
<p>“Whatever you’re willing to give us we’ll take. Any plans coming up”Kai asked leaning forward slightly on the table. Lloyd was across from him staring blankly at Kai. </p>
<p>“He would never tell me any of that, you know why”then Lloyd looked over to the one way glass. “They can come in if their gonna listen”he said smirking and waving to the glass. </p>
<p>“Lloyd no one’s back there. It’s just us”Kai said sitting back Lloyd lazily looked back over to him. </p>
<p>“I’m not stupid. The only thing I knew is that he’s planning something big. Something so big that he thought if he sent his own son out to get caught it would distract all of you. Is it working? Am I doing my job well?”Lloyd had a tone full of sarcasm and disgust although Zane could decipher a huge hidden amount of guilt and sadness. A buzz went off in the interrogation room from Captain Wu in the observation booth. </p>
<p>Kai sniffed and got up slowly “I’ll be back, want anything. Coffee? Tea?”he asked and Lloyd shrugged lamely. </p>
<p>“Donut”Lloyd smirked and Kai chuckled with a nod. The group of police gathered a few feet outside the observation room close to Zane’s desk. </p>
<p>“If Garmadon is planning something big we’ve fallen right into his trap”Wu said stroking his beard. </p>
<p>“How can we trust what he says?”Zane asked looking over to Kai who pressed his lips. </p>
<p>“Lloyd has no reason to lie. He’s already caught and he came on his own. He’s giving us all he can”Kai scanned the faces of his peers. </p>
<p>“I am going to go check in with the data team for matches on those names you got Zane”Wu announced then moved away from the group. </p>
<p>“I still do not trust anything Lloyd says”Zane looked over to the interrogation room “He is obviously up to something. Maybe he is a spy. After all he is literally telling us that he is a distraction. Why bother protecting him and keeping him here if he has nothing to offer?”Zane spoke harshly and blatantly. </p>
<p>“We can trust him”Kai said in a sure tone. </p>
<p>“By your standards maybe, but I know a criminal when I see one”Zane quickly stated. </p>
<p>“Well our job is to protect him, we made a promise”Cole butted in voicing his own side. Jay watched a quiet nervous fear growing as the group talked back and forth shooting their opinions. Zane pressed his lips tightly and held back an eye roll. </p>
<p>“You seem to make a lot of those promises without my or anyone else’s say so”he shot over to Cole. Cole quickly gained an angry edge. Zane had already assumed the man was quick to anger. </p>
<p>“Listen, Kai is sticking his neck out for Lloyd, the least I can do to help him is backing up his decision”Cole explained. </p>
<p>Zane huffed “You can put your job on the line but do not drag me or my friends down with you”he quickly stepped forward and shoved the manilla folder into Cole’s arms. Zane then turned on his heels and left, Jay could only watch in shock while Kai looked over to Cole confused. Cole was gritting his teeth putting on an angry face even though deep down he was dreadfully hurt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Halfway through, things are getting a little more interesting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Echo on a Dark Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For anyone who must know this chapter may be deemed mature.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a gloomy cloud covered morning with high winds when Kai and Cole packed their temporary desks up. With all the information needed from Lloyd gathered, Zane’s work was done with the shifty man. Both Captain Wu and Chief Misako told their teams that they needn’t work together anymore. Jay hovered near Zane’s desk a hot cup of coffee in his hands watching the two detectives pack away papers and files. </p>
<p>“You’re not gonna say goodbye?”Jay asked setting his cup on Zane’s desk the blonde was writing a report and he kept his eyes on the paper. “Come on Zane, I know you and Cole kinda had a fight, but you should still say goodbye”Jay pushed himself off the desk and waited but Zane still did not move. Jay shrugged “Fine, you’ll regret it though”he left walking over to the two detectives Nya joined him as he shook hands and gave a friendly goodbye. </p>
<p>“You’re always welcome back, and hey maybe we can go check out your division sometime”Jay laughed and Nya nodded along. </p>
<p>“Anytime, just give us a call. We’ll give you the grand tour”Kai chuckled. The soft tapping of Zane’s dress shoes on the linoleum floors coming towards them made everyone quiet down. Zane stood tall his hands folded in front of him. </p>
<p>“Thank you both for your help”he said standing an inch too far for it to be comfortable. </p>
<p>“Yeah anytime, it was great working with you”Kai held out his hand and Zane shook it. Jay and Nya exchanged a glance then Nya slipped away. “I’m gonna take this out to your car”Kai said grabbing up their box of files and papers. Jay swallowed and felt a heavy blanket of tension fall onto him the gaze shooting between the two in front of him was so electric that he felt as if he could see the bolts zapping through the air. Jay cleared his throat and moved away placing a quick hand on Zane’s shoulder before leaving. </p>
<p>“Uh, it was nice working with you”Cole offered he looked down he wanted to say more but, at the moment he simply could not think of anything more to say. </p>
<p>“Likewise”Zane said they stood avoiding eye contact for a few long seconds before Cole shoved his hand out for a hand shake. Zane slowly took the hand and unlike the first time they met they actually shook hands. Cole disliked leaving Division Four in that manner he felt unresolved and he definitely felt he was missing out on something. A few days passed without any break in Garmadon’s case, Cole and Kai were beginning to think that they hit a dead end until Kai’s home phone rang one late night. He had gotten off work and was ready to settle on the couch in his one bedroom apartment. When the phone rang he felt annoyed, he did not really feel like talking to anyone anymore regardless of that he answered. </p>
<p>“Hello?”he asked. </p>
<p>“Hey Kai, it’s Lloyd”the voice held a smugness that only a confident flirt had. </p>
<p>“Lloyd”Kai smirked “To what do I owe the pleasure?”he asked. </p>
<p>Lloyd laughed on the other end “I was just out on the town and felt kinda lonely. You know dancing by yourself gets old fast. Whaddya say, wanna join me?”. Kai contemplated for a few seconds when he didn’t answer right away Lloyd thought to sweeten the deal. “I’ll buy the first two rounds”he offered Kai laughed “Alright, sounds fun. Where am I meeting you?”. Lloyd gave him the location of a different bar, another dance club this one more exclusive. Kai worried about what to wear going to a place nicer than Stix, but he managed to find something. He and Lloyd danced and drank for hours their bodies close together hands running through each other’s hair. When they were on the dance floor their eyes were locked they were the only ones in their minds. When they were at the bar they laughed and chatted like old friends. When the night ran down to the late hours they stumbled out of the bar laughing Lloyd hanging onto Kai’s arm as they drifted into the parking lot. </p>
<p>“Where to now?”Kai asked fishing out his keys Lloyd pressed his lips together. </p>
<p>“Maybe- your place?”he said glancing up Kai paused. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, I’m not even supposed to be out with you right now”Kai sighed. </p>
<p>“But you are and you wanna go back to your place. No one will know, I certainly won’t tell. Well maybe if we have a good enough time”Lloyd bit his bottom lip and laughed. Kai laughed then stopped to think his eyes quickly jumped up and down Lloyd’s body the shorter man caressed Kai’s arm. </p>
<p>“Okay. Okay come on”he put his hands on his handlebars and offered Lloyd the only helmet then drove off into the night. In the dark, clothes strewn about the room, sheets messed, and bodies tangled together Lloyd whispered. </p>
<p>“I’m supposed to tell you something, but I don’t know if I wanna anymore”he whispered Kai’s fingers gently brushed over the blonde’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Kai hummed in response “What about?”he asked. </p>
<p>Lloyd was quiet for a second “About my father”he then shifted to sit up. Kai allowed Lloyd to move away his legs hanging over the side of the bed. The brunette moved himself to sit against the headboard. Lloyd drew a cigarette out of his pack then offered one to Kai he then lit both their sticks. Lloyd took in a long drag then stood “Nothing against you. Really I had a great time, but I make it a rule to never stay over at people’s places. It keeps them safe”Lloyd started gathering his clothes and Kai felt a stab of pain through his heart. </p>
<p>“Was this all that was then?”Kai asked though he regretted his words immediately. Lloyd paused then finished pulling on his pants and moved onto his shirt. </p>
<p>“Fears a strong thing Kai. If you don’t constantly live in fear then you would never know how strong it is”Lloyd said solemnly. </p>
<p>“You didn’t answer my question”Kai countered sternly Lloyd turned around and locked eyes with Kai. </p>
<p>“No, no this meant something”he looked down sadly. Just as Kai started to feel a bit of happiness Lloyd drew in a breath. “My father is going to be overseeing an arms deal in a warehouse downtown. The old paper factory past the edge of town. There’s gonna be a hostage. Next Friday, at midnight”with that Lloyd grabbed his crop top jacket and rushed out of the room. </p>
<p>Cole was already deeply asleep when his bedside phone rang loudly he grumbled and threw his arm out to grab at the noisy phone. “Who the hell is this. It’s four in the morning”he shouted into the phone. </p>
<p>“Cole, I’ve got something important to tell you”Kai spilled everything, he told Cole about how Garmadon was using Lloyd as a decoy, a mere distraction, and that there would be a meet up. A single chance to catch the person who Kai and Cole have been trying to catch almost their entire careers. “But we need help”Kai said Cole was sitting up his bedside lamp had gone on quickly when Kai started explaining. </p>
<p>Cole rubbed a hand over his forehead, “Alright, we’ll call in backup”he said but Kai sighed. </p>
<p>“No. I mean we need Jay and Zane”Kai said Cole sat up straighter “Why?”he asked quickly. Kai rolled his eyes “They’re the second best detective team after us. You said it yourself, Zane is one of the best police you’ve ever met. Put aside your pride and ask them”Kai commanded. Cole groaned then sighed. </p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll ask no promises though. He’s pretty bent outta shape over what happened between us”Cole glanced off. “Say, what were you doing with Lloyd this late anyway?”Cole asked when only silence came through his phone he pressed a hand to his temple. “Kai you didn’t”he said exasperated. </p>
<p>Kai swallowed “I may have broken the rules. It helped us though”. </p>
<p>Cole let out a long sigh “Goodnight Kai”he said holding back a smile “Night”Kai responded. </p>
<p>Cole sat outside Division Four for almost an hour gathering up the courage to go in. Of course he wanted to see Zane again. He wished they had left things on better terms, he wished they had never fought, he wished Kai had come instead of him. With all his wishing aside Cole entered the building. He planned to stop at Nya’s desk first, but the woman was gone so he continued forward. He contemplated stopping at Jay’s desk for moral support, but Zane’s desk was first in line so he pushed forward and stopped at the neat table. Zane had his back turned to Cole reading and marking up a few papers Cole cleared his throat and Zane glanced back. </p>
<p>“Oh? Is there something you forgot”Zane turned his chair around. Cole shook his head, for a brief moment he gazed down at Zane. It had only been a few days without seeing him, without seeing those curious bright blue eyes. Cole had missed everything about Zane; his eyes, his stiff pale blonde hair, his posture, even that annoyed face he was giving as Cole took too long to start talking. </p>
<p>“Kai got some interesting information the other night. Garmadon is gonna be at the old paper mill past town limits. He said there’s gonna be a hostage and that we better catch him”Cole spit out quickly Zane’s eyebrows jumped up with all the new information. </p>
<p>“Oh my”was all he said he looked down his eyes going from left to right as he thought. “The old paper mill?”Zane asked and Cole nodded “When?”Zane asked standing. </p>
<p>“Next Friday, midnight”Cole said then Zane tapped his fingers on the desk. </p>
<p>“Interesting indeed”he then glanced up to Cole “But I fail to see why you are coming to us”he said coldly Cole swallowed once more. When Zane was being a stubborn he was perfect at it, completely unwavering and cold, his glare absolutely flawless. But when Zane was cold he was ice cold freezing. Cole was frozen on spot with the perfect glare of icy daggers driving into him. </p>
<p>“I’m asking for you and Jay to help us. We need backup we can trust”Cole said gathering his pride and swallowing it down. </p>
<p>Zane looked away “I cannot speak for Jay, but I am not the best person to have in a gun fight. Besides I have to meet with the gunmen for Cliff Gordon. Ballistics managed to pin down one of the names with the same 3 o’clock tell”Zane motioned behind him to his files. </p>
<p>“Meeting with him, isn’t that dangerous”Cole asked leaning forward Zane shot him a glare and he quickly retracted his body. </p>
<p>“I can handle it”Zane shot over. </p>
<p>Cole nodded “Of course, no doubts. When, where?”he asked and Zane sighed. </p>
<p>“If you must know, 9 tonight. An hour out of town”Zane busied himself with papers stacking them into piles then moved onto his cups of pens and pencils. </p>
<p>“I’ll drive you. It’ll give me a chance to make it up to you. Maybe convince you to help us out”Cole held out a hand he wanted Zane to agree more than anything. </p>
<p>Zane was quiet then turned towards Cole “Last time you drove it did not end so well”. </p>
<p>Cole sighed “Yeah well indulge me. It’s gotta be better than taking a taxi”he smiled. Zane rolled his eyes and forced back his own smile. </p>
<p>“That is always the line with you”. It seemed Cole’s humor broke through the ice wall between them and Cole smirked. </p>
<p>“True, how bout this: We can listen to the radio the whole way there and back. You got my word”with that Zane agreed. Just as Cole promised they listened to the radio the entire way there. Not a single word from either of them, the whole hour full of soft rock and commercials. Cole drove keeping his eyes forward while Zane sat perfectly straight his hands folded in his lap. They were out in the middle of nowhere desert for miles in both direction. Only huts or small houses dotted every now and then pushed far into the dark of the desert. </p>
<p>“Here”Zane pointed to a long dirt road which lead out into the lonely desert. </p>
<p>“Dirt road?”Cole asked worried about his car Zane looked over with high eyebrows making Cole sigh “Okay”. He turned down the road and took it very slow extremely aware of every dip and larger then average rock. As they came up to a small shack Cole killed the headlights and stopped the car a ways away. “How’re we doing this”Cole asked unbuckling Zane pressed his lips together. </p>
<p>“I” Zane said in a stiff tone “Am going to knock on his door”he finished and unlocked his seatbelt. </p>
<p>“Zane, this dude is a professional assassin. He’s not just gonna open the door for you and offer you tea. He might even shoot you”Cole said worried Zane kept his eyes forward. </p>
<p>“I do not have a warrant so I do not see any other option. Besides, this is my case”Zane opened his door and stepped out Cole rushed to get out after him. Zane walked calmly towards the house as Cole scanned the area he saw a few dying bushes along a run down house the windows boarded up and a flickering porch light. Cole branched off away from Zane and the pale man stopped. Cole waved for him to keep going and Zane rolled his eyes. Carefully Cole ducked past the boarded windows and slipped around the back while Zane stepped up the cinderblock stairs to the front door. The crumbling old blocks of grey pressed concrete made Zane fix up his face in disgust he reached up to find the doorbell missing a gapping black hole where the bell used to be peering back at him. He then turned his eyes to the door to knock instead the paint was peeling away from both the bottom and the top. The old wood of the porch creaked under Zane as he prepared himself to knock on the gross rotting door. His knock was textbook perfect, three distinct bangs not too loud and not to soft. He knew there was someone inside since there was soft radio music spilling out from the cracks of the drafty door. After his knock the music quickly shut off and he heard some shuffling inside the house. There came no answer so Zane lifted his hand and knocked again. He could hear some more shuffling the noise getting further into the house. </p>
<p>“Hello, I am looking for a Skales”he called out. Ballistics managed to trace the gunman named Skales to an average person at this address. Whether or not that person was actually Skales was another question which Zane sought to find out, for now he decided using the nickname was his best option. He listened as drawers and cabinet began opening and slamming then he heard stomping feet running towards the back. Zane looked down to the doorknob then quickly twisted it open. Zane threw the front door open just as the backdoor was being yank open by a rushing man. He was shorter with tattoos up his arms and neck with dyed blue hair braided into three thick long braids and pulled all together into one bundle. </p>
<p>“Stop”Zane shouted, but the man continued only glancing back momentarily. As the gunman rushed out of the back door of the house he rammed face first into Cole’s chest. Cole let out a grunt while the man fell backwards. </p>
<p>“Leaving so soon”Cole smirked. Zane watched from the run down empty living room as Cole leaned over the man. The tan detective grabbed two fist fulls of the man’s shirt and yanked him up then slammed him up against the side of the house. “We’ve got some questions”Cole said quirking an eyebrow and man’s jaw was set in a futile attempt at stopping it from shaking. </p>
<p>“Detective!”Zane shouted he crossed the small house stopping in the archway of the backdoor now hanging loosely from only one hinge. Cole looked over to Zane his brow low from anger, but Zane’s furious glare won. </p>
<p>“Are you known as Skales under Garmadon’s armed gunmen”Zane asked turning his attention to the man still scared and hanging by his shirt his feet scraped against the dusty ground. He remained quiet. </p>
<p>“Answer him”Cole gave a shove but the man gritted his teeth. </p>
<p>“Fine, arrest him. We’ll interrogate him at the precinct”Zane shrugged giving the man an uninterested look. Cole dropped the gunman roughly twisting his body around and in a quick motion he pulled a pair of handcuffs off his belt. Zane had not noticed those on Cole’s belt before but then again he had not noticed the gun Cole was carrying either. The drive back was surprisingly uneventful with a handcuffed criminal in the back of Cole’s new car. Cole’s eyes jumped up to the rearview mirror almost every second keeping watch on the gunman. As soon as they pulled up to Division Four Zane got out and grabbed the cuffed man pulling him along Cole decided to stay in the car. After twenty minutes Zane returned without the man Cole had gotten out of his car and had been having a cigarette on the front bumper. </p>
<p>“You lock him up?”he asked Zane nodded an angry silence hanging about him. Cole tossed his cigarette down “It’s late, lemme buy you something to eat”he said tilting his head a bit. Due to the time being about midnight the only food locations open were fast food. Cole was hesitant to pull into the drive thru as he did not believe Zane would enjoy such greasy food, but seeing as there was little to no choice he did so anyway. They parked in the empty parking lot with their food the dim glow of fake incandescent lights from the tall burger sign served as their own personal light source. Zane was tightly gripping his cup of fries yanking out one by one and shoving them into his mouth his legs were crossed one foot shaking rapidly as he ate incredibly quickly. Cole watched horrified as Zane ate he had not even started eating himself as he was too shocked. </p>
<p>“You’re eating those fries like they pissed you off”Cole managed to say with a nervous laugh. Zane swallowed his mouthful and shot a glare over to Cole. He was always so controlled and proper seeing him this unraveled and angry struck a strange fear into Cole. </p>
<p>“It is not the fries that made me angry”Zane said anger dripping in his voice. </p>
<p>The tan detective sighed “Look, I know you’re mad, but I don’t really know why”he admitted. Zane’s tongue clicked and he shoved his trash into his bag then tossed it down onto the car floor. </p>
<p>“You wanna know why?”Zane rubbed his hands together dusting the salt off them. “Every time we go on a mission together it becomes your mission. You do everything your way and frankly your way is not the right way”Zane shouted pointing his finger roughly in Cole's direction. </p>
<p>Cole pressed his lips “We got the guy didn’t we. Why does it matter how?”he stated shrugging a bit. </p>
<p>Zane gasped lightly “It comes at a cost. I do not just want to get the guy. I wanted to get the guy My way. But no! You do not follow the rules. You think you are so much better than me and my team at investigating”the blonde shoved his finger towards Cole. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m better! In fact I think your team is much better than me and Kai at a lot of things, but maybe force or coercion isn’t among those things, yet”Cole chose his words carefully his voice getting smaller the longer he talked. Zane’s eyes were stern staring deeply into Cole’s soul his jaw set and against Cole's best judgment he simply could not stop thinking that Zane was adorable when he was mad. He promised himself he would never tell Zane that, since if he did he would probably never forgive Cole. </p>
<p>“Well maybe force and coercion should not be used Every. Single. Time. You talk like you want equal treatment for all people, but you act like I am dumb and weak. I can handle my own job and I know what to look for in a criminal. I know what I know and if you are too stubborn to see that then that is on you, but do not drag me down with you”Zane finished with a huff and crossed his arms. </p>
<p>“Stubborn? Sure I'm stubborn but so are you. You’re so stubborn that you won’t even admit you are”Cole pointed and laughed a bit then shook his head. </p>
<p>Zane’s mouth opened in shock “This case is almost closed for us. We were investigating the people Lloyd told us about and we finished. We made an arrest, our job is done while yours is just beginning. I find it hard to see how we can help each other anymore”Zane turned away with a cold tone. </p>
<p>A chill ran down Cole’s spine “Put work aside”he quickly leaned forward. “I wanna get to know you. I didn’t mean to come off like I didn’t think you were smart. You’re the smartest and most talented person I’ve ever met. Forget the case- maybe uh… Well can’t we just start over. With all the teasing smirks and flirtatious joking. I like you Zane and if it’s not too bold or too forward I think you may like me too”Cole wanted to reach over and grab Zane’s hand multiple times while he was talking, but he refrained somehow. The blonde could not hold back a scoff and small chuckle. </p>
<p>“That is bold of you considering we are fighting right now”he turned slightly to face Cole. That change in mood made Cole hopeful. </p>
<p>“Well if I learned anything from meeting you, and there’s a lot I have learned, I catch on to a fight pretty late”he gave a shrug and bashful look. Cole licked his lips “I hope either I can fix that, or that you’ll grant me that one flaw. Cause you may be perfect, but I am far from it”he was sure to keep his tone sweet as to not come off the wrong way. He did not have any attitude in his words and spoke them with a smitten smile. </p>
<p>“I am not perfect and I do not expect you to be. Or anyone else for that matter”Zane muttered looking away he sighed. “Although I can admit that my standards can be high, but that does not mean they are wrong”he pointed at Cole with a determined look. </p>
<p>Cole held his hands up defensively “Nope. They’re pretty spot on, but people aren’t so spot on. I really didn’t mean to come off like I did. I wanted to prove I could do everything you needed. I wanted to do it all for you. So you wouldn’t have to worry about it. You can call me old fashioned, and that may be a bad thing, but I always wanted the classic relationship. You know”Cole slid his hands up and down on the steering wheel awkwardly tapping his thumbs against the middle section. “The one where I’d be strong and stern and my honey would be sweet and comforting. One where I’d come home and my significant other would be there safe and sound and welcoming me with a sweet smile”he kept his eyes on the wheel. </p>
<p>Zane was quiet for a second staring at Cole “I am not some house wife and it is not my job to conform to your imagined depictions of me”his tone was not harsh, but it was flat and purely informational. </p>
<p>“You’re right, I know that. It’s dumb, but I saw you and I wanted to protect you. Thing is- you need no protection and you don’t need help. But if you’d still let me I’d like to give some”Cole finally looked away from the wheel and into Zane’s eyes. Zane did not answer however he did stare back his face and eyes unreadable.</p>
<p> “Take me home. It is late”he directed Cole nodded and turned the car on. They drove with the radio softly playing a new hit single by Paul Anka. The song suave like Cole, but graceful like Zane. Halfway through the song Cole shut the radio off completing the rest of the drive in silence only the sound of the wind whipping outside the car windows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rising tensions and gripping moments. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Shot in the Dark, That’s All it Takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to go on record and thank everyone for their wonderfully nice words and kudos. My dream is to have someone draw something either from one of my stories or inspired by my stories so if anyone ever does do any fanart I would absolutely love to see it. Either post a link in the comments or direct message me because I would be elated. With that note out there, here is chapter six.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few long days passed with the two divisions working separately. Zane had interrogators question Skales and got limited information from him. What they did manage to get was a confession on the Cliff Gordon case so Zane had done his job and well. Life continued as if they had never mixed the divisions, except they had and Zane had not stopped thinking about Cole since they parted that late night. He had distractions; new cases, books, friends, grocery shopping. He was standing in the dry foods isle of the grocery market contemplating different tea brands. There was a soft tap on his arm and he turned around a pack of Earl Gray tea still in his hands. </p>
<p>“Zane, hey!”Skylor smiled widely Zane offered her a smile back.</p>
<p>“Hello there Skylor”he moved to face her correctly pushing his shopping cart aside. Skylor laughed her hair was pulled back into a bun and she was wearing a thick jacket unlike the fairly revealing clothes she usually wore at the bar. </p>
<p>“Funny running into you. Seems I’m always running into people I know now-a-days”she chuckled and Zane gave another smile. “Say, have you seen Cole lately”Skylor asked Zane’s mood instantly changed his smile dropped. </p>
<p>“No, why would I have”he answered coldly his foot tapping on the linoleum floor impatiently. </p>
<p>Her eyebrows rose in surprise “Well aren’t you two working together on a case?”she asked confused Zane glanced away. </p>
<p>“We were, but my division finished so we separated”he explained rotating the box of tea in his hands to keep them busy. </p>
<p>She formed her mouth into an O shape in discovery, “Ah maybe that’s why he was all mopey last time I saw him”she chuckled. </p>
<p>Zane bit his bottom lip “What do you mean?”he asked Skylor shifted her attention to the wall of tea next to them. </p>
<p>“Well he came in late. Like 2ish, seemed down. Asked for a double scotch. He didn’t wanna talk about whatever was bothering him and he wasn’t acting himself. Usually you can’t shut him up about stuff that’s getting to him, but that night he was just too quiet starring off into his glass. Kai didn’t come in that night either and it’s rare I see them separate. Must’ve been when your divisions were split. Guess he was missing you already”. </p>
<p>Zane pressed his lips “Yes, must have”he responded in a quiet tone looking down to the ground. </p>
<p>“Well anyway, I haven’t seen him in a while. I’d say that’s a good thing, but if I’m honest Cole and Kai are alcoholics at the core. If I don’t see them their either being traitors at another bar or somethings up. I did see Kai for a bit last night, but he moved through so fast and went straight up to their usual table. Couldn’t even ask him about Cole”she shrugged lazily then shook her head. “Sometimes those two worry me and sometimes they get on my nerves”she cracked a smile. </p>
<p>Zane cleared his throat slightly “Yes, well Cole can get on many people’s nerves”he said pointedly that urged Skylor to laugh. </p>
<p>“I see he grated your nerves alright. He’s dense, but he means well. Teach him what’s right and he’ll learn. I had to teach him about feminism, poor guy didn’t even know it was actually just equality”she shook her head again with a caring smile. “If he’s making you mad just tell him cause I think he’s too oblivious to notice it himself. It’s a problem, but he doesn’t do it on purpose. Some people were just raised that way”she finally grabbed a box of tea the same brand as Zane was holding. “Is this a good brand? The one I usually buy is getting boring”she held up her selection and Zane glanced down to it then to his own. </p>
<p>“Yes it is”he answered half paying attention half shocked from her words. </p>
<p>Friday night loomed over everyone’s heads during the day as they attempted to live their normal lives. Zane had not yet given Jay confident word that they were going to be helping Kai and Cole. He had been struggling to come to his own conclusion. He had never shot his gun, sure he was trained, but it was vastly different and that had been years ago. The metal tool sat locked away in his desk drawer at the office. As the time crept on and it came down to the wire Zane unlocked the drawer and fastened his gun holster on his hip. </p>
<p>“Jay”Zane said, the man wearing blue was once more was sitting on Nya desk laughing. “Time to go”Zane said in a solemn tone Jay’s smile dropped and he stood up quickly. </p>
<p>“Let me just grab my gun”he said sternly Nya had gained a horribly worried face. As much as Zane would love to have her come with them she was not cleared by any means to join, she did not have an issued gun, nor was she trained in gun safety, save for a few test shots on Jay’s gun during some odd weekends. When Jay was back by Zane’s side Nya rounded the desk and hugged him then Zane. </p>
<p>“You guys come back safe, okay?”it was less of a question and more of a nervous demand. </p>
<p>“Of course, we’ll do our best”Jay answered. They drove in utter silence in Jay’s car to the old paper mill factory on the outskirts of town. Although Jay wanted to ask what made Zane ultimately decide to help he did not have the courage to break the silence. Jay parked his car down the bumpy street from the factory and they quietly approached the industrial building. As they came closer they saw Cole and Kai pressed against the side of the building their guns pointed to the sky. The dark warehouse was huge in the night and rather daunting, but they pressed forward joining Cole and Kai along the side of the building near the front entrance. Kai tapped Jay and motioned for them to take one side of the front double doors while Cole and Zane took the other side. </p>
<p>“They’re in there for sure”Cole whispered once everyone was settled on their two sides. Kai and Cole were first while Jay and Zane stood behind them mentally underprepared. </p>
<p>“What’s the plan?”Kai asked his voice low and his eyes darting about. Cole’s fingers stretched around his gun tapping against the metal he then turned to look at Zane. </p>
<p>“What do you two think?”he asked staring at Zane the man seemed paler, but perhaps that was the moonlight playing tricks. Zane’s eyes flickered from Cole’s gun to Jay’s face then he drew in a breath. </p>
<p>The blue clad man behind Kai nodded “I think I better get my gun ready”Jay mumbled then pulled his gun from the holster. Zane furrowed his eyebrows and Cole lowered his gun slightly. </p>
<p>“Whatcha thinking Zane?”the detective asked Zane quickly pushed aside his emotions and clicked open in holster. </p>
<p>“Our job is to stop a dangerous man”Zane’s fingers reluctantly wrapped around the gun. “Sometimes force is the best option”he slowly removed his gun and held it close to his body. Cole forced back a smile then turned to Kai and Jay. </p>
<p>“Alright guys, I’ll get the doors open. We move together and advance. Only shoot if necessary”he lifted two fingers and moved slowly towards the door. With a swift kick the two factory doors burst open Zane stuck close behind Cole while Kai and Jay slipped in behind them. The warehouse was dark and empty save for Lloyd tied in the center of the room. A single light hung above him casting a dim glow down onto his body. His hands were tied to the chair behind his back and he had a green bandana covering his eyes as well as one tied in his mouth. </p>
<p>“Someone check him. Everyone else fan out. Stay on guard”Cole commanded. Zane took the job of checking Lloyd moving to put his gun away. “Keep it out”Cole muttered lowly to him stopping Zane’s hand. Zane swallowed and nodded. Everyone kept their guns drawn up, eyes scanning, and movements slow, they were listening intently and searching for any sign of danger. Kai moved along the right side of the building and slipped into an empty office. Jay followed Kai’s lead on the left side of the factory checking in the empty offices as well. Cole stuck towards the middle of the room looking around slowly noting every aspect of the building from the tall walls with high catwalks along the perimeter to the three stacked barrels off to the right side of Lloyd. Zane had made quick work of untying Lloyd’s hands and bandanas. Then Cole heard the soft click of a gun being loaded from the front entrance. In a flash Cole whipped around and rose his gun Zane followed suit turning as Cole did. A shot went off, at first no one was sure who’s gun was to blame, but quickly Zane ducked backwards and dodged off to the right pulling Lloyd along with him. The shot had come from the front doors where an armed group was rushing into the building. </p>
<p>Kai and Jay knelt down in their offices guns raised at the new enemies. A group of five highly trained gunmen had joined the warehouse their pistols held high and fitted with silencers. Kai shot back first attempting to keep the gunmen at bay as they moved forward into the building. After a couple shots Kai got one of them in the thigh the man crumbled towards the ground gripping at his leg while the others dispersed. </p>
<p>“Find cover!”Cole shouted his first instinct was to stand between Zane and the gunmen at the doors. Cole acted as a shield as Zane rushed Lloyd over to the right side of the room where the stack of three old metal barrels sat. Cole fired off three rounds as they moved, finally Zane shoved Lloyd down and knelt near him while Cole stood outside the protection. </p>
<p>“What are you doing? Get down”Zane shouted he did not have the time to hid the immense worry in his voice. </p>
<p>"Protecting you, sorry I didn’t ask”Cole kept his voice softer even as his teeth were gritted together. </p>
<p>"I can protect myself”Zane countered quickly then popped up from behind the barrels and directed his gun forward. One of his eyes closed as he took aim, but the second the gun’s sight lined up with a person’s body Zane froze. Suddenly the gunmen threw his weapon clutching his arm tightly the shot had come from Jay’s gun off to the left. Zane slowly dropped back down and took his left hand off his gun letting it lay against the floor in his shaking right hand. Lloyd sat curled with his arms over his head in the most basic and usual hostage pose. Kai peaked out from behind his office wall just as a bullet came whizzing by cutting into his shoulder. The hotheaded brunette let out a shout of pain and pressed himself back against the office wall. </p>
<p>“I’m calling in backup”Cole shouted ducking down behind the barrels as much as he could. He ripped his radio off his belt and dialed in the quick code for backup. “We stopped a murder, no need to waste our bullets”the tan man muttered his eyes cast down at his radio. </p>
<p>“Garmadon is close. We can find him. We can get him”Zane said the words feeling out of character to even himself. </p>
<p>“No offense, but you can’t even shoot your gun. How are we gonna get the biggest crime boss in all of Ninjago”Cole shook his head “Maybe if we caught him off guard, but he obviously knew we were coming”. Cole shot a dirty glare over to Lloyd who missed it due to his ducking. Zane let out a few deep shaky breaths. </p>
<p>“I just- shooting never”he did not have a valid excuse. Guns were not his ideal weapon, no weapon was, but he is a police officer after all and he should be able to use one in case of an emergency. </p>
<p>“I called in backup. We’re getting the hell out of here before someone gets really hurt”Cole glanced up “Stay back!”. Cole’s right arm suddenly stretched out and forced Zane back roughly. His left shoulder unfortunately caught a bullet flinging through the air and he lurched backwards falling against Zane. The gunmen responsible was approaching and without thinking Zane’s gun flew up and his finger pulled the trigger. The man staggered back before dropping onto his side with a grunt. The pale blonde threw the gun out of his hands as if it was burning hot. </p>
<p>“Oh god. Cole! Cole can you hear me?”Zane pulled Cole into his lap his breathing hard and fast. </p>
<p>Cole shifted “Y-Yeah. Yeah I can hear you”Cole hissed a bit, “Stings like a bitch, but I’ll be fine”he gripped his shoulder tightly. </p>
<p>“Hold on”Zane reached over and yanked a small utility knife off Cole’s belt then made a cut in his nice dress shirt. In only a few moments Zane had blood all over his white shirt and a large ripped piece missing from the bottom, but Cole had a wrapped wound which was far more important. As Zane worked he kept his eyes down as soon as he lifted them they locked with Cole’s. Zane’s breath got caught in his throat as he saw Cole smiling. </p>
<p>“Heh, how did I ever get so lucky”Cole whispered and Zane’s lips parted. Then the sound of sirens filled the warehouse and the last two gunmen made a break for the back entrance. </p>
<p>“Jay’s hit”Kai yelled out this caused Zane to sit up straight his blood running cold. </p>
<p>“I’m okay, got me in the leg”Jay yelled back instantly calming Zane, at least a little bit. Kai rushed over to Jay taking one of his arms and supporting him. Zane pulled Cole up one hand on his back the other lingering on his chest as they made their way out of the warehouse. Zane did not dare look at the gunman laying on the ground, although there was not a lot of blood, which Zane was thankful for. </p>
<p>“He’s breathing”Cole whispered as they passed which alleviated more of Zane’s worry. </p>
<p>“We’ll all take Cole’s car”Zane directed. An officer quickly rushed over to them and Zane, being the only one of them without a wound, gave directions. “Take Lloyd in for interrogation. Someone drive Jay’s car back. We are going to the hospital downtown, it is the closest. Someone tell Captain Wu and Chief Misako”he gave orders while Kai slowly helped Jay into the back seat. Zane drove quickly ignoring most everything except for traffic lights. Kai held Jay steady in the backseat his shoulder cut was clotting already. </p>
<p>Zane’s knuckles were white against the dark steering wheel and Cole smirked “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you cared”. The car stopped roughly and Zane shoved the door open without answering Cole’s remark. He had stopped in front of the hospital doors without any regard to other patients. He did not even bother to close the driver’s door as he rounded the car and helped Cole out of the passenger’s side. Kai again offered Jay support as they entered the hospital the front desk took no time at all breaking into emergency mode. As soon as two nurses came to Cole’s side and drew him away Zane was left alone. Cole and Jay were taken back to the emergency surgery center while Kai was taken to a quick clean and stitch area. Zane had plenty of time to go back outside and park the car then call Nya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The climactic peak of the story? Yeah I would say so, two chapter to go I'm crying just thinking about ending this long awaited project of mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Long Wait in the Cold of the Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai joined Zane in the waiting room only thirty minutes after being taken back his shoulder wrapped in white medical tape. “The scar will be a good story”Kai offered with a lazy smirk Zane tried to smile though it did not reach his eyes. Ten minutes later Nya came rushing in her purse straps were running down her arm and her hair was half done along with her makeup. </p>
<p>“Is Jay okay? Can I see him?”she asked desperately running up to Zane who held his hands up. </p>
<p>“Yes, they are both fine. Just getting worked on now”he said in a calming tone Nya’s body relaxed and she pressed a hand to her heart.</p>
<p> “Oh thank god”she breathed out.</p>
<p>“This case is too hard”Zane shook his head “We almost lost two people tonight"he swallowed. Kai kept quiet staring at the light blue hospital floors. “You two should drop it”Zane said solemnly turning to Kai who quickly looked up in disbelief. </p>
<p>“We can’t just drop it. It doesn’t work that way”Kai spoke in a raised voice while Zane kept his stable and calm. </p>
<p>“It is too dangerous”he stated directly. </p>
<p>Kai’s jaw set “Fuck that”he stood up and Zane pressed his lips into a thin line. “Cole would never drop a case. I know that we can get this bastard”Kai clutched his fist. </p>
<p>“By going after Garmadon you are putting your life on the line and Cole’s. Risking that much without promise of actually locking Garmadon away would be ridiculous”Zane cut his hand through the air to further press his idea. “I cannot stand by and let you put Cole’s life in danger like that”he said blinking quickly as the words shocked even himself. </p>
<p>“Hey don’t act like you’re the only one who cares about him. You guys met like a month ago and you spent most of it fighting. I’ve known Cole for eight years. I’ve got more right and more say so in what he would or would not do”Kai was shouting now luckily for them it was late and no one else was in the waiting room with them. Zane was taken aback by the harsh truth and he unpressed his lips then looked away. </p>
<p>“You are right. You have known Cole for much longer. I am sorry”Zane took a step back hugging his arms. The hospital waiting room felt so cold and the blood on his shirt was dry and scratchy against his arms. </p>
<p>“Look I’m worried about him too. Without Cole, I- I don’t know what I’d do. He’s been there for me when I had no one. Of course I want him safe, but giving up is never the right choice. Especially when it comes to people like Garmadon. The longer he’s on the streets the more people die”Kai finally calmed his voice having seen how Zane retreated back full of worried. </p>
<p>Zane gave a slow nod, “I know. I want to catch him too”he tapped his foot against the floor the soft taps filling the quiet. “When did you meet Cole?”Zane looked up to Kai deferring the conversation away from work. He had a habit of focusing solely on a job, but recently with Cole around he had been getting better at socializing in a more personal way. </p>
<p>“I met him in eleventh grade. He had”Kai paused clearing his throat. “He had already lost his father and I guess I found that comforting. As bad as that sounds. Neither of us had parents”Kai shoved his hands into his pockets and dropped down into his seat once more. “He’s what got me interested in the force. All his constant talking about justice and all that crap. I didn’t even know I was listening until it came time to choose a career. I just followed him in. He’s always been there for me and”Kai’s jaw tightened Zane slowly sat down next to him his hands folding in his lap. “I wasn’t there for him. In that warehouse, I let him down”Kai’s voice was tight and his head dropped down his fists clenched inside his pockets. </p>
<p>Zane swallowed nervously “No Kai, you did not let him down. Cole was protecting Lloyd- and me. If anyone let him down, it was me”Zane offered bitting his bottom lip. </p>
<p>“Stop it both of you”Nya finally spoke up she had been silently watching from her chair gathering information as she always does. “Neither of you let Cole down. He’s not dead and he’s gonna be fine. Besides he’s a grown ass adult and he made decisions which lead him here. I’m sure if it had been either of you Cole would be a mess blaming himself and neither of you would want him doing that, now would you?”she crossed her arms and both Zane and Kai shook their heads. </p>
<p>Zane smiled lightly “You are right. As always Nya”he laughed and she joined him. </p>
<p>Nya dropped her arms then looked to Kai “When you said that you found it comforting when you learned Cole lost his dad-”she was cut off by Kai. </p>
<p>“I know it’s a shitty think to say. And I don’t expect people to understand it’s just something I feel”he said quickly. </p>
<p>“No I get it”Nya stated Kai sucked in a breath, “I know what you mean. I never knew my parents either. I grew up with my mother’s parents. When I met Zane and he told me he lost his father I instantly felt more comfortable with him. So yeah- I get it”she glanced down then looked up to Zane. Kai looked back and forth from his left to right between the two. </p>
<p>“Wow I guess this is the only group that actually would understand exactly what I mean when I say that”a light laugh left his throat. “I grew up with my dad’s parents. It sucked”Kai laughed again trying to break the small amount of nervousness still in the air. The double doors opened and Cole stepped out with a nurse trailing him she explained a few papers to him then had him sign. Once the legal paperwork was out of the way Cole approached the group now completely silent. </p>
<p>“Jay will be out soon. He’s gonna be on crutches for a while, but he’ll pull through. Fucking Garmadon”Cole gritted his teeth. </p>
<p>Kai chuckled “Get over it”he stood and pulled Cole into a hug. </p>
<p>When they separated Nya smiled “I’m glad to see you weren’t too hurt”she said. Cole smiled “Thanks”then his eyes jumped over to Zane who was standing behind Nya nervously. When Cole’s eyes landed on Zane he felt warmer a pleasant surprise against the cold waiting room. </p>
<p>“I”Zane started quietly, but could not seem to find the correct words right away “I am sorry”he managed shakily. </p>
<p>“Wow. At a loss for words, that doesn’t seem like you”Cole teased lightly. Zane felt his chest bubble with emotion his hands curling in on themselves. </p>
<p>“I just”his shoulders began shaking, “Zane”Nya said softly. She reached out to put a hand on Zane’s shoulder, but Zane made a move first. “Just do not get shot ever again, okay?”Zane shouted then took a large step forward and wrapped his arms around Cole hugging him tightly. </p>
<p>“Whoa, okay. I’ll do my best Frosty”Cole mumbled against Zane’s temple. Kai and Nya took a few steps away Nya forcing down a smile and Kai rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“I was afraid you-”Zane’s words got caught up in his throat and he pressed his mouth against Cole’s good shoulder his uninjured arm was wrapped securely around Zane’s waist. </p>
<p>“It’s alright, I’m okay now”Cole whispered back Zane was still shaking slightly. </p>
<p>“I shot that guy”he said slowly in a broken voice obviously and thoroughly disturbed. “I have never”his words got caught in his throat once more and he sniffled back his stinging tears. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. You did what you had to do”Cole whispered his fingers rubbed against Zane’s back lightly. The blonde man pulled back a few inches his hand lingering on Cole’s now wrapped and bandaged shoulder. </p>
<p>Cole smirked “It’ll leave a pretty cool scar”he joked and Zane laughed shaking his head “Not funny”. </p>
<p>They waited a while longer for Jay. Zane refused to let go of Cole’s hand as the group sat in a line all facing towards the double doors waiting anxiously. Finally the doors opened and Jay came hobbling out on crutches. </p>
<p>“Jay!”Nya bolted up and over to the nurse by Jay’s side. “I thought I’d never see you again”Nya said ready to explode with anticipation she wanted to hug him desperately. </p>
<p>“I’ll always come back to you Nya”Jay smiled then the nurse began explaining the same legal papers as Cole’s nurse did. </p>
<p>As soon as the nurse left back though the doors Nya burst “I can’t help it I gotta hug you”she lunged forward and yanked Jay into a hug. “I knew you shouldn’t have gone on that mission. You’re never leaving my sight again, you always get hurt when I’m not around”Nya said half scolding and half lovingly. </p>
<p>Jay laughed forced to keep his hands on his crutches to keep them upright “I’m sorry Nya, that’s my job”. Zane was standing near them he finally let go of Cole’s hand and was waiting for Jay.</p>
<p>“Jay”Zane said worry in his voice his friend smiled however “I’m alright, I promise”he said quickly. Zane smiled painfully “I know”he moved forward and they hugged “I am sorry, I should not have-”Zane stopped himself “I am just sorry”he finished and Jay shook his head. </p>
<p>“I would have gone with or without your permission. I hope you know that”Jay said laughing lightly Zane smiled. </p>
<p>Kai cut in stretching his arms above his head “Let’s get outta here. I’ve spent enough time worrying in this waiting room”everyone agreed with that notion. They walked out into the parking lot slowly as to not leave Jay behind since he was still getting used to walking with crutches. </p>
<p>“Well it was fun while it lasted”Jay said hobbling along “Real fun”he looked down to his wrapped up leg. </p>
<p>“While it lasted?”Kai asked looking back Jay nodded. </p>
<p>“No doubt Wu is gonna ban us from helping with this case. He’s never taken a chance like this, sending his best out and having one come back shot”Jay gave a fake laugh. “He’s gonna take us off the case permanently for sure”Jay finished looking down Nya’s hands were lingering near him her eyes watching carefully as he moved. </p>
<p>Cole quickly looked over to Zane “You think he’d do something like that?”he asked. </p>
<p>Zane sighed “Yes, yes he would”the blonde answered in a defeated tone. “I do not want to give up”Zane looked over to Kai who watched, “But at this point I feel it is out of our control”Zane gave a soft shrug. </p>
<p>“We didn’t belong out there anyway. Our work was done back when we found Skales”Jay looked between Cole and Kai. “It was a real pleasure working with you guys though. I seriously hope we get to do it again”Jay smiled. He could always smile, even during goodbyes standing outside a hospital with a wrapped up leg and crutches tucking in his armpits. That was just the type of guy Jay was. Nya put a hand on Jay’s shoulder and pointed to a cab she hailed. </p>
<p>“Me too, get some rest”Kai extended his hand to Jay and they shook then to Nya. </p>
<p>“Always a pleasure. I’m sure this won’t be the last we see of each other”Cole stepped forward and shook Jay’s hand then Nya’s. With that Jay and Nya left Nya’s hand still hovering around Jay’s arm and back as he tried to get into the cab. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me Wu would pull you guys”Kai said to Zane as soon as their cab rolled away. Cole jerked back a bit from the abruptness of Kai towards Zane.</p>
<p>“Giving up to me seemed more honorable than admitting I was out smarted by the likes of Garmadon. In either case it does not matter”Zane closed his eyes and the three went quiet. </p>
<p>“I should get going and you should get home for some rest”Kai pointed over to Cole and Cole smirked. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna need it if I’m gonna listen to Misako’s lecture when I come back”the detectives chuckled together. Kai gave Cole another quick hug then nodded to Zane and hailed himself a cab home. </p>
<p>“Let me drive you home. I am sure you are on some type of morphine”Zane took Cole’s hand and pointed to his car parked in the lot. </p>
<p>“Well if it’s so wrong I don’t wanna be right, cause I’m feeling real good right about now”Cole said smirking he followed Zane to the car. </p>
<p>Zane let himself laugh at Cole’s joke “Cole”he stopped to unlock he passenger door. “You are one very stupid smooth talker”he opened the door and motioned inside “Get in”. The pale man drove out of the hospital lot stopping in the driveway “Alright, direct me to your place”he commanded. </p>
<p>Cole smirked “Oh that’s so very forward of you”Cole teased settling back against the seat the excitement from the long night was winding down and his eyes felt heavy. “I hate to break it to you Gorgeous, but if you take me to my place you’ll be without a ride home”he shrugged. </p>
<p>Zane blushed turning forward “Do not worry about me. I can always take a taxi. Now the directions?”he asked once more. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you take me back to your place? It’s far nicer than my shitty apartment”Cole waited for a response from the horribly silent man beside him worry creeping into his brain, perhaps he had gone too far. Cole cracked an eye open peaking at Zane who was deep in thought. “Hey I was kidding. If you wanna take me home that’s fine. I live downtown”Cole moved to sit up scooting upright in the seat. </p>
<p>“It is not that”Zane whispered he looked down his hands sliding to the bottom of the wheel. “I do want to take you to my place. I would rather keep an eye on you and make sure you are not running out to do something stupid, but”Zane stopped. The tan man waited impatiently for Zane to continue he gestured for Zane to keep talking. “I have not had someone inside the house since my father died”Zane admitted suddenly focusing his eyes out the driver’s window. The car sat idle in the middle of the lot driveway. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it Zane. I was only kidding”Cole reached over with his right arm brushing his fingers along Zane’s thin hand. Zane quickly looked back to Cole who put a soft smile on. Zane’s body became warm and he eased. </p>
<p>“I think it is about time”the pale man said softly. </p>
<p>“Time? For what?”Cole asked cocking an eyebrow Zane lifted his foot off the break and Cole sat back against his seat. </p>
<p>“Time to let another man in”Zane staggered a bit in his words his eyes widening and his cheeks turning pink. “Into the house that is”he shook his head perturbed by his own sudden awkwardness. </p>
<p>Cole chuckled despite the meaningful moment “Well, I’m honored”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alas, this was the second to last chapter. Eight is up next and I'm sad to see it end. For those of you who are curious or maybe confused Kai and Nya do not know each other and it should be assumed they were separated before Nya was even born.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Soft Hum of the Songbird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the end. I know I'm sad too, but read the notes at the end for a few extra comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they drove up to the huge gates Cole could see the large fancy house once more, he came to expect nothing less for Zane. The car sat outside a tall double doored iron gate between two brick pillars glowing lantern lights sitting atop the white bricks. The gateway was built in a large arch the bars twisted down to the ground and a cursive letter J sat in the middle of the both the gate doors. Zane had to open one of the gates to let the car in as well as close it behind them. When he got back into the car Cole shifted slightly “What’s the J for?"he asked without hesitation. </p>
<p>Zane smiled lightly and glanced over, “Julien, that is my last name”he answered Cole sucked in a sharp breath in embarrassment for having not known that. </p>
<p>“Oh, um mine is Brookstone. I guess we never got around to last names, huh?”Cole said and Zane laughed lightly. They drove up a long paved driveway curving into a circle in front of the house Zane parked the car outside the front door stairs. </p>
<p>“Hot damn, look at this place”Cole remarked breathlessly staring wide eyed out the window. The house stood tall a stained white wood paneling covering the walls with white and soft grey accents. Long grey columns held up roofing above the doorway of a grand porch entry. The double doored front entrance was a light grey the wood thick and sturdy with dark metal handles. Zane helped Cole up to the door then pulled out a set of key and quickly unlocked one of the front doors. </p>
<p>“I know it is a bit much, but to me it is just home”he said pushing open one of the heavy doors. The inside of the house was mainly a rich mahogany wood the floors shining and the walls paneled. The foyer opened up into an area with a huge wide staircase stretching up to the second floor catwalk. There was a long rug flowing down the length of the staircase stopping at the base of the stairs. Flanking both sides of the staircase was two narrow hallways leading back into the house. The light from the large chandelier Zane flipped on did not reach into the dark hallways. To the right there was a large square archway and Cole could see the beginnings of the kitchen the white tiles on the floor catching a bit of the light. Mirroring the right side of the house was a matching archway to the left room. The room was obviously a den or library of sorts the walls lined with books barely any light traveled into that room. Zane laid his keys on a small table near the door Cole looked above the table where a few pictures were nailed to the wall. </p>
<p>Cole stepped closer to view a photo in a light wooden frame, there was a man with greying hair smiling widely his arm around a young looking Zane. The teen looked very similar to the current day Zane which made Cole laugh. </p>
<p>“Is this your dad?”Cole asked pointing to the picture Zane blushed lightly. In the picture Zane was wearing an all white jumpsuit and his father had on a labcoat. </p>
<p>“Yes, that was at a science convention many years ago. He invented an anti-gravity machine and I was his test subject”Zane explained glancing down to his hands for a moment. </p>
<p>“Holy hell. Anti-gravity? How is that possible?”Cole asked and Zane laughed. </p>
<p>“My father was a brilliant man. He even won a noble peace prize before be passed. His additions to science will live on as his legacy for generations to come”Zane said thoughtfully. A loud squawk cut through the quiet Cole physically jumped from shock. He looked over to the narrow hallway on the right his mouth dropping open in confusion. Everything about this house seemed to shock him and he had a feeling there was a lot more to come. </p>
<p>“Oh, let me introduce you to someone”Zane said happily he moved away quickly following the sound towards the right hallway. Cole moved behind Zane slowly still quite in awe of the beautiful wood and architecture. With a loud click and flip of a light switch the hallway’s hanging round lights came on. Against the wall sat a huge bird cage with golden bars and a long wooden stick reaching from the floor to a foot above their heads, every now and then a branch would stick out. At the top of the stick settled delicately on a brach was a dark black falcon staring down at the two with knowledgeable harsh eyes. Cole swallowed nervously and Zane gestured. </p>
<p>“This is Falcon. My father got him for me when I was a boy. I know it seems strange to have a falcon as a pet. Most people have dogs or cats, but I love him. Unfortunately, I was not a very imaginative child and I named him Flacon”Zane laughed nervously then looked over to Cole. The man was shocked, that much was clear, but he was still smiling. </p>
<p>“You never cease to amaze me Zane. You’re a falcon handler, on top of all the other amazing stuff you do”he gestured outwardly and laughed then let out a loving sigh “Oh, they don’t make ‘em like they used to. You’re one of a kind”. Zane’s face went pink and Cole set his good hand on Zane’s arm, but yet another squawk startled them making Cole pull away. </p>
<p>“He is a bit protective. Better let him sleep”Zane said then motioned for them to leave he shut the lights off in the hallway. “Let me give you the tour”Zane held out his hand for Cole to take. They started on the left of the front door there was a small step down into a carpeted room the shades drawn over a large window. There were soft natural lights in the room with three low couches placed in the center and a glass coffee table in the middle of the seating. The far wall of the room was made up of a long bookshelf reaching up to the ceiling absolutely filled to the brim with books and only slightly dusty. The front face of the house had a large window currently covered with thick sunlight blocking curtains. Near the window sat a large wooden painted globe and a beautifully carved chess table complete with hand-made pieces.</p>
<p>“This is the library and den. My father loved reading and researching, as well as teaching. He taught me everything I know. In fact, I learned three languages from him”Zane put his free arm behind his back and smiled while Cole swallowed in intimidation. </p>
<p>“Damn, three?”he asked Zane shook his head bashfully. </p>
<p>“It has been so long, I am probably not even fluent anymore”he waved his hand dismissing Cole’s admiration. </p>
<p>“What languages?”Cole asked pushing the conversation further Zane got slightly flustered. </p>
<p>“Well I do not count English. I know Latin, Spanish, and Japanese”Zane held up a finger and Cole shook his head with a soft smile. The detective looked over to the globe he brushed his hand on the sphere it spinning in response. </p>
<p>Cole looked over to the chess table “Did you play a lot?”he asked although he knew the answer already. </p>
<p>“Yes. I beat me father a few times, but he was a very good player”Zane smiled softly as he remembered he and his father’s games. </p>
<p>Cole chuckled “I used to play with my dad too. I was pretty good. We should play sometime”he smirked and Zane nodded with a big smile “I would love to”. </p>
<p>Zane then looked over to the back of the room “Back here is a hallway connecting right to the kitchen”he lead Cole over pulling him along by the hand. In the far corner of the room along the wall facing the rest of the house Zane slid a wooden door into the wall and they entered a narrow hallway. Cole assumed there were lights somewhere in the hall, but Zane did not seem to care for turning any on. The hall had a few boxes full of papers and books pushed against the walls along with a few vases stuffed with newspaper.  After yet another sliding wood door Zane clicked on two switches. The kitchen burst to life the light shining off the white tiles and the light grey marble countertops. </p>
<p>“Damn, this place is big”Cole said looking around. It matched the size of the den with counters and cabinets lining the back wall near them and the wall against the foyer. The corner where they were standing separated the line of counter tops. There was a huge island in the middle of the kitchen with white leather seated stools tucked under the over hanging countertop. Mirroring the den there was also a large window with light curtains draping down barely touching the marbled floors. The other wall was lined with windows and hanging decorative art. Nestled in the corner of the kitchen was a small table with a soft cushioned corner booth and two chairs. </p>
<p>“I spend most of my time in the kitchen. I absolutely love cooking”Zane admitted a light pink dusting still on his cheeks. </p>
<p>Cole smiled “Really? What a coincidence, one of my favorite pass times is eating”he laughed and Zane joined him. </p>
<p>“I enjoy baking too”Zane added tilting his head slightly as they moved further into the kitchen. </p>
<p>Cole’s eyes gleamed “My favorite food is cake, I swear. I’ve gotta try something of yours”he bit his bottom lip. </p>
<p>“I would love to bake you something. I have always heard good things about my red velvet cake”Zane offered. Just the sound of Zane’s cake made Cole’s stomach knot up with hunger. Zane then pointed to the far back corner of the kitchen there was a dark archway. “Back there is the formal dining room, but it is not well decorated right now”Zane timidly folded his hands a bit of sheepishness sneaking into his tone. He then gasped his free hand covering his mouth slightly.</p>
<p>“You are probably very tired. Here, let me show you up to the guest room”Zane said quickly leading Cole towards the archway.  </p>
<p>“Guest room?”Cole questioned his eyebrow twitching up “You don’t want me seeing your room”he asked nervously. He wanted to stay with Zane. </p>
<p>“There is not much to see. I promise you would be more comfortable in the guest room”Zane said clearing his throat and leading Cole up the stairs. </p>
<p>“I would be more comfortable? Or you would be more comfortable?”Cole asked making Zane pause on the steps. </p>
<p>“What are you referring to Cole?”Zane turned around they were stopped in the middle of the grand staircase. </p>
<p>“I don’t know Zane, I just thought after all we’ve been through that maybe we could stay together tonight”Cole glanced away blushing lightly his hand rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. </p>
<p>Zane stiffened his face turning even more pink “You would not like sleeping with me. I am a very cold person”he answered laughing anxiously. </p>
<p>“Then I’ve got some good news for you. I’m a hot sleeper”Cole smirked and Zane laughed nervously once more before fading into quiet. </p>
<p>“If it would make you more comfortable then we can stay together”he said in a soft tone Cole smiled. Zane had them continue up the stairs and turn right “My room is here on the right”Zane explained. The hall was wide in both direction with a short banister overlooking the entryway and chandelier. The banister stopped with the wall to the kitchen and there was a door immediately after. The room sat over the majority of the kitchen space so Cole knew in advanced that it would be big. Cole looked down the hall to the end where there was a set of large double doors. </p>
<p>Cole paused “Uh, is that the master bedroom?”he asked pointing Zane glanced over. </p>
<p>“Oh, yes. I- have not gone in there in quite a while”he said sadly Cole nodded choosing to not continue that conversation since it obviously upset Zane. The blonde man opened up the immediate door flipping on his bedroom lights. The room was a large square with a closet and bathroom on the far left side of the room. The ceilings were vaulted and tall making the room seem even larger. There was also a couple bookshelves and a soft reading chair set up across the way from the door in the middle of the room. The tall windows made the room seem more like a living room with a random bed in it than a bedroom. The bed was to the left of the door the mattress a large king size. The posts and head board matched that of the rest of the furniture in the room with a dark carved wood. Past the bed was a large wardrobe sitting next to the closet door which was currently open. Across from the bed was long arching windows sheer curtains cascading down from the tips of the windows to the soft white carpet floors. Tying the curtains into bundles was a silky golden fabric and the reading chair was positioned to view out the windows easily a plush blanket draped over the seat. In the right corner of the room directly in front of the door was a small Japanese chabudai table with a soft thick blanket and fluffy cushions. The room was decorated in an asian flare with the cavings matching traditional Japanese art. </p>
<p>“God damn, look at this room”Cole walked in mumbling as he looked around. </p>
<p>“Please, it is only books and entertainment”Zane said worried that Cole would suddenly have a change in opinion about him. In the corner near the chabudai table Cole noticed a small elegant violin sitting carefully next to an acoustic guitar. </p>
<p>“Whoa, you play those?”he pointed and Zane blushed again. </p>
<p>“Yes. I used to play the violin, guitar, classic piano, and studied vocals”he folded his hands when Cole left his lonely to further explore the room. </p>
<p>“It’s amazing! You’re like a real life genius Zane”Cole brushed his hand along the bookshelf not a spec of dust left on his fingers. </p>
<p>“No no”Zane denied in a higher than normal voice waving his hand he crossed the room quickly and closed the closet door. He picked up a shirt he left laying on the bed this morning “Please do excuse the mess, I was rushed to get dressed this morning”Zane said apologetically as he folded the shirt in his hands. </p>
<p>Cole laughed loudly “I’m just glad we didn’t go back to my place. You’d probably have a heart attack. I’m not keen on cleaning”Cole jabbed a thumb into his chest then shrugged lazily. </p>
<p>Zane smiled and laughed a bit before putting his shirt away in the wardrobe he turned towards Cole. “Well, we should go to bed. You need rest if you are going to heal quickly”Zane folded his hands once more in front of himself. “Would you like me to find you something more comfortable to wear to bed?”Zane asked. Cole was still looking around the room his head back viewing the ceiling he looked over to Zane. </p>
<p>“Yeah maybe some sweats”he asked and Zane pressed his lips for a moment. </p>
<p>“I do not have sweat pants but I do have pajama bottoms”he turned around and opened a drawer in the wardrobe. He carefully pulled some light blue soft looking pajama pants from a stack of clothing in the drawer. Zane gingerly laid them out on the bed then smiled at Cole. “I will leave the room for you to change”he said giving a single nod Cole chuckled and rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“I get that you’re all proper and whatnot, but you can relax around me Zane. You don’t have to be so formal. There’s nothing in my pants that I don’t want you to see”Cole smirked and bounced his eyebrows jokingly. </p>
<p>Zane blushed red, “I- am unsure- what you are talking about Cole”he stammered. </p>
<p>Cole laughed putting a hand on his stomach, “God, you’re so red. It’s cute. I’m just joking around, what happened to the flirty Zane that I met in the bar”Cole let out a breath to calm his laughing. </p>
<p>“Why? Do you prefer that Zane”the blonde asked raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>Cole smirked “I prefer all Zanes”. </p>
<p>The pale man looked away “I am going to get dressed in the bathroom”he grabbed out a set of light blue striped pajamas from the wardrobe. “I will not be asking if you are finished when I am done”he added turning away. Cole went to begin undoing his pants before Zane had even closed the bathroom door. His fingers fumbled clumsily with the brass button having only one completely functional hand. He wanted to limit how much he moved his injured arm.</p>
<p>“Having issues?”Zane asked the bathroom door halfway closed. He smirked at Cole’s struggle and pushed down a soft laugh. </p>
<p>“Yeah, a little. You wouldn’t mind helping me out would you”Cole smirked and dropped his hand away from his pants. Zane’s body outwardly straightened in shock his already pinkish cheeks now turning red again.</p>
<p>“That is”Zane started, but his words faded out and Cole chuckled. </p>
<p>“It’s only helping me get the button undone and my shirt too. It’s not that big a deal”he could not wipe the smug smirk from his face even though he knew it was not helping him convince Zane this was strictly business. </p>
<p>Zane sighed, “I suppose it is the least I can do. After all, you did just save me”Zane laid his small pile of clothes on the bathroom counter while Cole sucked in a breath of shock. He was surprised that Zane agreed to such a notion. Zane approached Cole slowly staring at the tan man before him with his fingers timidly playing with one another. Cole watched with a soft smile as Zane slowly reached his hands over to the dark jean’s button. The room was quiet the loud thudding of both their hearts ever present. This was not a difficult task, but it loomed over Zane. It was a much more intimate moment than he had ever experienced before.</p>
<p>His fingers gingerly pulled at the fabric and slipped the button free. The jeans released their tension the zipper stretching a bit. “I believe you can manage that on your own”Zane said in a strategically calm voice his hands pulling away quickly. </p>
<p>Cole gave Zane a soft face and lifted his hand to place it on Zane’s shoulder. “Sure, thanks for the help. How about my shirt?”he lifted an eyebrow and Zane let out a breath. The shirt was easier in his mind, less personal. Cole’s black button up was ruined, with one sleeve torn and ripped away from the doctor’s rush. Zane’s fingers moved professionally as he slipped each button out from its holding hole. Zane glanced up for a moment Cole’s dark eyes staring down deep into his soul. When the shirt was halfway unbuttoned it fell open exposing Cole’s tanned toned chest beneath. Zane’s breath caught in his throat and he blinked to stop his racing mind. He felt the time stretching on as the muscular body stared at him and he worked the plastic pieces free from their holdings. Finally Zane finished, the shirt falling opening and allowing the curved six pack and well defined muscles of Cole’s stomach to show.</p>
<p>“I am finished. I trust you can dress yourself”Zane said quickly, his heels dug into the ground and twisted his body around to hide his burning hot face. Cole pressed his lips trying to keep down his enamored smile. Zane was simply too cute when he was flustered. The blonde left the room closing his bathroom door a tad too fast for his calm stoic nature. </p>
<p>It was slightly difficult to pull on the pajama pants with only one hand, but Cole managed. The worst part was that Zane’s pajamas were practically tailored to his exact shorter height. The pant legs came a couple inches high on Cole’s ankles so he tugged them down lower on his hips to fix the problem. </p>
<p>“Your bed looks comfy”Cole said when Zane reentered the room he looked adorable in his matching button up pajamas. His previous clothes were left in the bathroom his shirt now forever stained with Cole’s blood. </p>
<p>“Yes, it is. If you would like to lay down I am going to brush my teeth and wash my face”Zane stated and Cole smirked “Don’t have to tell me twice”. Zane left the bathroom door ajar as he got ready for bed. Cole crept over to the bathroom door and peaked in, Zane had a cloth head band to keep his hair out of his face while he washed it and the sight of the grey band pushing Zane’s hair up made Cole melt. Cole decided to get into bed before Zane could catch him peeping and choose the left side of the bed. He settled on top of the blankets a nice sigh leaving his mouth as he sank into the soft mattress and cloud like pillows. Zane left the bathroom going immediately for the bedroom light when the room was dark he easily found his way back to the bed and lifted the blankets taking his place on the right side. The windows allowed a small amount of light from the moon in, the beams falling onto the ceiling. Cole slowly pulled the blankets out from underneath him and got under. The white duvet was soft but heavy and there was a secret fluffy blanket under the duvet which Cole laughed at. </p>
<p>“How could you be cold with all these blankets”he smirked as he lifted both the blankets quirking an eyebrow. Zane shrugged and laughed before turning onto his side to face Cole. The dark haired man took a careful breath and turned to face Zane as well. They blinked at one another in the dark for a couple second trying to keep their smiles at bay. </p>
<p>“Comfortable?”Zane asked in a hushed voice he gently reached up and pulled at the blanket on Cole’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Perfectly, thanks for letting me stay with you”Cole replied softly matching his tone with Zane’s. </p>
<p>“Hmm”Zane hummed then glanced down Cole took the chance to shift closer to the blonde man. Zane looked up to Cole with a smile which Cole took as a good sign carefully moving his left hand to set it on Zane’s side, slow and steady as to not upset his stitches. When Zane did not object and instead ducked his head down to fit better against Cole’s body Cole let out a relaxed sigh. Cole slid his right arm under the pillow stretching it out underneath Zane. </p>
<p>“Feels nice”Cole said softly. </p>
<p>Zane smirked “What are you getting at Detective”he asked in a teasing tone and Cole laughed. </p>
<p>“There he is”Cole said smiling, “But I’m talking about being in bed”he paused for a moment “With you”he glanced down. </p>
<p>Zane let out a short laugh “Go to sleep Cole”he demanded playfully. A crooked smile came to Cole face “Anything you say Frosty”he mumbled his eyes closing, but not before he got to see Zane’s face change into a pink color just one last time. </p>
<p>By the morning the big blanket had been shoved off Cole, his body rejecting it at some point during the night. The tan detective was outstretched on his back his injured arm was still against the mattress while his other was stuffed under Zane hooked around his body forcing him closer. Zane had stayed rather still throughout the night cooped under Cole’s arm and pressed snuggly against his side one hand carefully placed on Cole’s chest. When Zane’s alarm clock began ringing at 7:30 Cole groaned moving uncomfortably from the sound ruining his sleep. The pressure of Zane’s body eased off Cole’s right arm and he quickly discovered it was positively asleep. The tingling and stabbing pins and needles made Cole finally crack his eyes open. </p>
<p>“Good morning”Zane said softly his voice weak from sleep Cole licked his lips. Zane was bathed in the soft glow of the morning sunlight his hair for the first time not perfect small strands falling onto his forehead as he rubbed the sleep from one eye he smiled to Cole. It was easily and quickly deiced that the pain in his arm was more than worth it. </p>
<p>“Mornin’ Frosty, sleep well?”Cole smiled his voice gruff and gritty so he cleared his throat to fix it. </p>
<p>Zane glanced away “Yes, how about you? How is your arm”he pointed to Cole’s wrapped arm. </p>
<p>“Feels fine”he moved it slightly to prove his point. </p>
<p>“We should disinfect and re-bandage”Zane slid his legs out of the bed. Before he could move away Cole grabbed his wrist Zane looked back curiously. </p>
<p>“Can’t we stay in bed”Cole asked smirking Zane sighed with a smile “There is work to do”he stated. Cole chuckled “There’s always work to do and people to save. But right now all I wanna do is be here with you”Cole said with a straight truthful caring smile. </p>
<p>“I will admit it would be nice to stay in bed all day”Zane looked away then forced himself to looked back at Cole a soft smile playing on his lips “Especially with you, but there is work to do”. </p>
<p>Cole let go of Zane’s wrist “Ah so you do like me. You’re confusing sometimes”Cole smirked and laid back against the pillow. </p>
<p>“Confusing? How so”Zane asked standing from the bed he stretched a bit. </p>
<p>“All this does he like me. Does he hate me. Why can’t things be simple. Why can't we just admit we like one another and be together”Cole asked and Zane blushed. </p>
<p>“I suppose it is mostly due to me. I have a hard time letting people in”Zane looked down to the ground suddenly shy. “It scared me to think you got hurt, it made me admit to myself a few things that I am not sure I was ready to admit”Zane peered down at his hands and Cole swallowed. </p>
<p>“What things? Tell me”the tan man pushed himself to sit up. Zane took in a big breath and spun around to view Cole. </p>
<p>“How about I tell you while I clean your arm”he offered, it did not seem like a dodge of the question more like a redirection. Cole agreed slowly getting up from the comfortable bed they went into the bathroom. The same tall ceilings were found in the more than spacious bathroom the white marbled floor reappearing, as well as the same grey countertops. There was a crystal clear glass shower in the right corner and a porcelain tub next to it. A clothes hamper sat next to the door Zane’s ruined shirt was on top and Cole pretended to not see it. Everything in the bathroom was tucked away into a specific position and spotlessly clean just as Cole expected it to be.  Tucked under the over hanging countertop below the drawers was a small stool which Zane pulled out and motioned for Cole to sit on while he busied himself opening drawers. Zane knew exactly where his first aid supplies were grabbing out packets of gauze, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and a small roll of medical bandage. </p>
<p>“I will be careful”Zane said calmly before peeling back the beginning of Cole’s hospital wrap which had gathered lint and fuzz from the bed. Zane pulled the bloody gauze away from Cole’s arm slowly once it was off he tossed it in the trashcan nearby. Cole’s tan skin sported a long deep cut that had been stitched closed. Certainly the hospital workers had stitched inside the wound as well. “Judging by the size of the cut I would suspect there are two layers of stitches. They should heal rather quickly, three weeks. A month to be safe. You will not need to keep the wrap on for too long however”Zane explained while wetting some fresh gauze with peroxide. </p>
<p>“The doctors told me same thing, how do you know so much about medical stuff”Cole asked looking up to Zane. </p>
<p>“Well it is important for all police to know basic first aid, but I also studied extensively regarding medical care. I cared for my father for a while before be passed”Zane trained his eyes on Cole’s cut. The detective set his jaw and kept quiet wondering if Zane would speak more about that topic.</p>
<p> “Actually that was one of the things I was forced to realize”Zane said slowly he had finished wiping away some of the dried blood around the cut and pressed the wet gauze onto Cole’s laceration. The man hissed and his shoulders tensed his right hand jumped up unconsciously, but Zane pressed on. </p>
<p>“When you got shot so many things ran through my head, but no matter what I was only wishing that you would be okay. I was so afraid you would not be”he pulled the stinging gauze away. “I had to admit that I care for you, deeply. Although that was rather easy to see. Then I became overwhelmed with the fear of you getting hurt or even worse”his words got caught up in his throat “You dying”his voice shook as he finished. Cole’s right hand was still hovering slightly in the air and he quickly set it against Zane’s hip in comfort. “After that I realized that I am not ready to lose another person I care about. I thought I had moved past this fear after my father died, but I suppose that is something you never truly heal from"Zane paused his cleaning his hands pulling themselves against his chest Cole’s eyes lifted to watch Zane. The pale man was staring off his eyes distant “As much as I fear losing someone, losing you, that does not mean I should cower away from my feelings. It is not right and it is not fair, to myself, but more importantly it is not fair to you”Zane’s eyes snapped back over to Cole momentarily darting to his shoulder as he remembered the cut in need of wrapping. He grabbed new pads of fresh gauze and the medical bandage then began carefully wrapping it around Cole’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Does that mean I can ask you out on a real date?”Cole asked hopeful his thumb brushing against Zane’s pajama pants. He shot Zane a cheeky smile and Zane laughed before stepping away the wrap complete. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes it does. And I would love to go”Zane folded his hands against his stomach his cheeks tinting pink. Cole stood from the stool his smile growing wider. The two lingered in front of one another their eyes engaged in a deep conversation for a few long seconds. “Would you like breakfast”Zane asked stepping backward he brushed some hair out of his view back into the rest of his blonde stiff style. The separation pulled at Cole’s heart but the idea of eating Zane undoubtedly delicious food made Cole’s stomach growl. </p>
<p>Zane got to cooking with ease, mixing bowls full of waffle batter and frying up bacon while in the spare seconds cutting up fresh fruit. Cole watched from the small table his back comfortably leaning against the booth cushion. As Zane cooked, pouring the batter gracefully into his waffle iron, a soft hum escaped his mouth floating lazily through the kitchen and catching in Cole’s ears. The tan man could see himself staring at Zane leaning against the table watching the blonde man cook with the glow of morning and a light song on his lips for the rest of his life. In fact there was no other thing that he could imagine which would make him happier. Cole stood quietly and snuck up behind Zane which was difficult since Zane was moving around looking back and forth from the stove to the waffle iron, but Cole succeeded. Two strong arms wrapped around Zane one much tighter than the other.</p>
<p>“Hm”Zane let out a quiet surprise glancing back he wondered if Cole need anything. </p>
<p>“I know we haven’t had a proper date yet, but I think it’s about time I kissed you”Cole mumbled into Zane's ear. Zane felt a soft smirk come to his face. </p>
<p>“Oh? You think so, and why is that?”he asked setting down the glass bowl of batter he leaned back against Cole. </p>
<p>“Cause I don’t think I can hold back any longer”Cole admitted with a low laugh. Zane giggled which melted Cole heart instantly his right arm giving a light squeeze to Zane’s body. The chef set down his spatula and twisted in Cole's arms. He reached up and rested his forearms on Cole's shoulders. “So? May I?"Cole asked softly as he leaned forward and set his forehead against Zane’s. Zane smiled so genuinely then tangled a hand into Cole's hair “Just kiss me already”he shook his head softly and Cole did as he was told the two sharing a deeply passionate and caring kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for sticking through to the end and for all your wonderful comments. It really does bring a ton of happiness to my heart knowing people liked my story. All I want is to give back to the amazing fandom of Ninjago and more specifically Glacier as a ship because we all know that Zane and Cole make an adorable couple. </p>
<p>On a different note, I know that this story is finished but I still have plenty of head cannons for this particular universe. In fact I have a continuation for Kai and Lloyd since they did not get a full outright tie up in this story. If anyone is interested I will be completing their own adventure and posting it probably along side this story like a series. Perhaps with some more insights and escapades between our dear Cole and Zane as well. So if that seems like something you might be interested in seeing please consider following me as a writer or bookmarking the story or whatever will give you updates. (I will put an edit in this note when it is finished and posted). The story for Kai and Lloyd may take a little to get out because it is in the first draft phase as of now, but I hope to get it out soon with all this time I have in the current day of 2020 pandemic. </p>
<p>Anyway enough ranting, I want to thank all of you again. Writing this was a blast and sharing it was a must. Stay safe and keep on shipping!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thus ends chapter one in an eight part story. I hope I did well to explain to do justice to these character which I love so.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>